A Child's Voice
by sesshoumaru's-secret-mate
Summary: Sesshomaru joins the shard hunting group to destroy Naraku for something he did. Kagome as been having rather unusual dreams all she can ever remember is that there is a small boy calling her mother and asking her to find father soon. {SessKag}
1. Chapter one

Maki: another story by me

Kagome: ky you've got to much time

Maki: yeah we know

Sesshomaru: so another good in this story ky?

Maki: read and find out

Chapter one

Inuyasha stood and one side of the make shift battle field with Sesshomaru on the other side with no sword nor poison whip drawn, the rest of the shard hunting group where behind the enraged hanyou.

"I'm not here to fight with you little Brother"

"fuck off Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha maybe we should at least hear him out!" Kagome yelled

"and have him kill us when we don't expect it not a chance!"

"you should listen to your mate little Brother"

"Kagome isn't my mate Kikyo is!" Inuyasha said not thinking about what he let slip until he hear a gasp from behind.

"well now this is a change choosing the dead over the living"

"Inuyasha SIT BOY!"

THUD

"you bitch what was that for now he knows about it!"

"you ungrateful, foul mouth, no good disgusting lowlife son of a bitch! I leave my home, fall behind in my schooling, get the hell kicked out of my ass every single day I give you food and friendship and a helping hand when you get one run through your stomach and this is how you repay me by playing with my feelings telling me one day that you care for me and here I come to find out that you've taken the living dead as a mate, when were you planning on telling me Inuyasha huh before or after I kindly give you my jewel to let you have my wish that is my birth right?"

"Kagome it isn-"

"fuck you Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru you may help us fight Naraku"

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and even Sesshomaru was shocked never did either of them seen Kagome curse so much and yell at Inuyasha that efficiently shut him up.

Kagome: damn Ky you gave me a mouth in this one

"now wait just a second I didn't say he can help I don't need his help!"

"SIT BOY, if I wanted you to speak I want have giving you something to say, now if you don't keep your lying mouth shut I'm going to take that sword and give it to Sesshomaru!"

"forgive me for interrupting Miko but, as much as I would like to have the tetsusiaga it can not be so, you do know that it seals the half-breed youkai blood, right?"

"first of all Lord Sesshomaru my name is Higurashi Kagome not miko, not bitch, not wench, not human and since I treat you with respect I wish to be treated as so, second I know that it seals his blood but. If it comes to taking it away I will and I will sit him enough times as it take to get close enough to remove his head!"

Now everyone was passed words even for Kagome this wasn't how she spoke. what is going on? was the question going through everyone's mind

The now some what larger group decided to make camp before continuing on in their search.

"I'm going to take a bath" Kagome said.

"would you like someone to come with you Kagome-chan?"

"no I shall be fine"

Kagome left the group everyone watched the spot they last saw the young miko thinking once more what happened to her.

"half-breed what has happened to your miko?"

"what are you talking about Sesshomaru?"

"your miko her aurora is off"

"what do you mean Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku asked

"it's almost like it's trying to hid but, there is a dark spot in her aurora"

"Sesshomaru-sama where would you say this dark spot would be on her body?"

"on the left side I believe"

"close to the hip?"

"I believe so"

Instead of going to the hot springs like she said Kagome went deep into the forest walking for what seemed only five minutes Kagome stopped in front on two shadow covered figures. 

"well Lady Kuroi how much longer until she's all mine?"

"well the darkness is strong but, so is this miko"

"how long?"

"I don't know there is something that is fighting the darkness and it is not her miko powers"

"well get rid of it"

"my lord I can not I don't know what it is to get rid of it"

From the shadow's two pare of gold eyes watched figures, both wanted to find out what was wrong with Kagome.

"can you find out what it is?"

"not without a boost of power I'm afraid I used to much this day to bring her to us"

"very well, I have the miko and her shards I can't ask for more"

The figures moved from the shadows when Naraku and a women dressed in black miko robs two deep growls were heard.

"Naraku!"

"well Inuyasha and even more surprising Lord Sesshomaru good see you again"

"let her go Naraku!"

"my my Inuyasha do you miss your shard detective"

"what have you done to the miko Naraku?"

"just a simple change of heart spell"

"remove it!"

"I think not I rather enjoy her like this under my control"

"NARAKU!"

"what the hell how did she get free?"

"Lady Kuroi the say the spell once more!"

"I can't I don't have enough power"

Kagome stood shaking she didn't know what was going on the last she remembered she went to sleep and had that dream again but, now here she was standing in front of Naraku with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting him. but, who was the women in black?

"What's going on?"

"Kagome!"

"well nice of you to wake up before you die"

Before anyone could blink Naraku's head was removed and everyone saw that it was just a puppet.

"Naraku you disgust me" Sesshomaru said

Since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were watching Naraku's puppet they didn't see the dark miko walk up to Kagome and hit her with a powerful blast ki knocking her out.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as she fell.

Kagome's dream

Kagome was walking through the halls of a palace that she didn't recognize but, yet she did because she's been having this dream since Inuyasha got the tetsusiaga.

Walking down the halls following the now known path only to stop and a larger door opening it Kagome was met with the smiling face of a young full-blooded youkai child which she found out was only two years old in human year but, he looked and acted around five.

"hello Shusshou-kun how are you doing?"

"Okaasan I missed you, when will Otosan be joining us?"

"I don't know" I don't even know who your Otosan is Kagome thought

"come let's play mama"

"alright baby"

Kagome sat with the child on the floor and watched him as he played with all the toys in the room and some times he would bring some over for her to look at. Kagome would use this time when had this dream to look at the child hoping that she would remember what he looked like when she awoke thinking that if he looked a little like his father she could find him.

Shusshou smiled at his mother his little fangs seen clearly in the smile. He loved his mommy and happy that he could see her like this but, he missed his daddy unlike his mommy Shusshou couldn't see his daddy when he slept and that made him sad.

"mommy I miss Oto"

"I know baby I know"

"I have to go now mommy remember to find Oto"

Even though Kagome knew he was just a dream she couldn't help but, not want him to leave.

Reality

"Shusshou….."Kagome whimpered in her sleep

Everyone looked over at the waking miko never before had they heard that name come from her either awake or asleep.

"Mama you wake?" Shippo asked softly

"Shusshou?"

"who's Shusshou mama?"

"Shippo?"

"Hai"

Kagome sat up and looked around seeing everyone was alright and that they had three new group members with them.

"what's going on?" Kagome asked

"you were attacked again mama"

"I know that but, why is Sesshomaru here?"

"because you said he could join us in destroying Naraku wench"

"oh, um when?"

"you don't have any memories of this pasted day Kagome-sama?"

"no I don't"

"Kagome you had a spell placed on you called a change of heart it turns who ever it was cast upon into the opposite of what they are in your case a dark miko" Sesshomaru said with his cold indifference.

"thank you Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome said with a small bow.

"for what?"

"for showing me respect and calling me by my name in turn I will do the same for you"

"feh! Listen wench because of you we lost more shards!"

"oh no!"

"fear not Kagome-sama we still have some" Miroku said

"oh thank kami-sama, so are we going to search for some more shards?"

"are you up for it Kagome-chan?"

"hai, I feel fine though I would like to move around"

"alright let's go" Inuyasha said moving to start walking.

"hey Inuyasha I think was should head north" Kagome suggested

"Kagome the north if very cold this time of year snow as already begun to fall you nor your friends won't last very long in there without warmer kimono's"

"why thank you Sesshomaru-sama concern"

The group for four human five youkai and one hanyou walk on or sometimes flew to the North stopping only when need be. Soon it was getting dark and the snow was falling faster the before.

"we need to find some kind of shelter this is going to be a bad storm!" Inuyasha yelled

But the this was the only one's with him were the kit Shippo who was sitting on the little girl Rin shoulder. Looking around Inuyasha found that he could not see anyone.

"Kagome!"

"Hello anyone out there?!"

"Kagome is that you?"

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kagome turned to where she thought she heard his voice but, when she did she got a huge surprise right in front of her was a huge sliver dog.

"there you are thank Kami I thought I was alone"

come I found us some shelter

Kagome climbed onto Sesshomaru's back like he had motioned for her to do and in a few seconds Sesshomaru and Kagome were by an old hut on the edge of the forest. Entering the hut you could still hear the howling of the wind but, it wasn't so loud and the wind was biting into your skin.

"we can stay here until the storm lets up"

"yes, a Sesshomarusama"

"yes?"

"I'm afraid your going to have to keep me warm there isn't any fire wood in here, I'm sorry"

"that's alright you have that thing you call a bed right?"

"yes"

"good we can share that"

" sorry? I missed that"

"you don't want to die do you if your going to live through this storm you and I must shard that bed thing"

"hypothermia, right I remember but, that means we have to-"

"yes our clothing will have to be removed"

* * *

Maki: another story and you know what

Kagome: what

Maki: I'm going to be mean

Sesshomaru: how so?

Maki: if I don't get 10 reviews for this chapter I'm not updating and no flames don't count as reviews!

Kagome: why so mean?

Maki: because I want reviews oh and if your going to give me constructive criticism tell me where the problem is so I may fix it.


	2. chapter two

Chapter two

Sango was lost Kirara was with her clawing the hell out of her shoulder but there she didnt have any idea where anyone else was.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Shippo! Miroku!"

"Sango?"

"Miroku?"

"come on Sango we nee to find shelter!"

Miroku and Sango back tracked into the forest where they found a tree with a larger enough space in it roots to keep them self until the storm passed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! We have to keep looking for lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled at Ah-Un.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome had laid her sleeping on the floor while Sesshomaru removed his wet clothes.

"I wish to thank you Sesshomaru0sama you don't have to do this"

"no thanks necessary we most do what we can the survive"

"true"

Kagome turned and removed her cold wet clothing and crawled into the bag sliding in beside Sesshomaru feeling his body pressed against hers.

"goodnight Sesshomaru-sama"

"Kagome move closer to me your shivering"

"sorry I'm just uncomfortable"

"I'm not going to hurt you"

"I know I've just never shared a bed with a man before"

"don't worry I'm only keeping you warm"

:forgive me my lord I meant no disrespect"

"Kagome"

"yes my lord?"

"Sesshomaru just Sesshomaru"

"hai, Sesshomaru, goodnight Sesshomaru"

Kagome closed her eyes and with the relaxing of her body Kagome feel asleep.

"I don't Know what it is Kagome but, my instincts are telling me that your important and the day I first got curious about you I vowed to protect you even from my half brother if I have to I have to because Kagome……I love you"

OOOOOOOOO

Inuyasha found a cave not far from the edge of the western lands, Rin and Shippo were huddled together in the back of the cave to keep warm. Inuyasha stuck the tetsusiaga next to the cave opening to keep them safe.

"Kagome I hope your alright"

MORNING

Sango woke curled up against Miroku chest.

"Miroku are you awake?"

"Iie"

"we need to see if the storm has died down:

Miroku reluctantly got up and out of their little hole to only run back in.

"I..Iie the s..storm is s…still going" Miroku shivered

"Poor Kagome I hope shes alright"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The door to the hut burst open upon the arrival of a snow covered blue nose Sesshomaru.

"are you alright Sesshomaru?"

"I'll be fine, I found dry wood deep with in to forest so we can warm up the hut"

"alright any luck on the others?"

"not a sent"

"I hope their safe"

Kagome moved to start a fire Sesshomaru sat with his back against the far wall watching.

"Kagome?"

"yes?"

"whos Shusshou?"

"ever since the time me found the tetsusiaga Ive been having this dream where Im walking down the hall of a beautiful palace I always stop at this room I walk into the room and inside is a small boy he always calls me mommy thats who Shusshou is"

"so hes your son?"

"sometime I wish he was but, then I know hes only something my mind made up"

"you love this boy don't you?"

"I do, and sometimes when I wake up from the dream I want to cry because hes not real"

"Kagome, come here"

Kagome stood and walked over to Sesshomaru who wrapped his arms around her. Kagome could not hold back the tears they fell down her cheeks and into Sesshomaru's robs.

"There, there Kagome you may have a boy like him on day"

"I doubt it"

"whys that?

"I only remember a few thing from the dreams what he says his name and the fact hes full-blooded youkai"

"are you sure?"

"yes"

"and you still love him?"

"what you'd think that just because it wasn't human that I wouldn't love him"

"I'm sorry I'm not used to a human opening their hearts to youkai, do you remember what kind of youkai Shusshou was?"

"I don't, Sesshomaru I miss him"

"I know Kagome I know"

That was how Kagome fell asleep wrapped up in Sesshomaru's arms curled up in his tail and arms Kagome began to shiver, Sesshomaru pulled the sleeping bag over and wrapped it around Kagome to keep her warm. But, she still shivered knowing that if she didn't stay warm she wouldn't last the night.

"Kagome you need to wake up Kagome"

Kagome didn't wake knowing what needed to be done Sesshomaru just hoped she wouldn't be made at him for it.

Laying the bag back on the floor Sesshomaru began to undress Kagome and laid her clothes by the fire to stay warm and gently placed her in the bag and undressed himself and climbed in beside her and pulling her close to keep her warm.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Inuyasha watched the storm out side it gave no sign of stopping it just got worse which wasn/t a good thing he need to find Kagome and the kid needed food soon

"Inuyasha any sign?"

"no, stay as close to the squirt as you can Shippo"

"yeah ok"

OXOXOXOXOXO

Miroku watched the storm it was getting worse which he knew meant that it was blowing its self out.

"Miroku get some sleep youll never be able to survive this without some rest"

"yeah alright"

Sango and Miroku curled up against each other holding on to the other both to keep warm and because they were scared to lose the other.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

"Sesshomaru..?"

"yes Kagome?"

"how did I get here and where is my clothes?"

"you were shivering I needed to warm you your clothes are by the fired staying warm"

"you undressed me?"

"yes"

Kagome rolled over to look at Sesshomaru for the first time ever Kagome saw emotions in his eyes. The sight took her breath away never would she have thought that Sesshomaru would show her something so intimate.

Kagome wasn't sure how it happened or who started it but, at the moment she didn't care.

The soft feel of his lips on hers the way his tongue would beg for entrance of her mouth with a moan Kagome let him in, their tongues battled with each other sensually.

"Kagome we need to stop or else I wont be able to"

Kagome didn't care all she knew was that she loved the feel of his lips on hers and wanted them back moving closer Kagome took his lip on another passionate kiss which he returned full force.

Hands begun to roam bear bodies igniting fire where ever they went Sesshomaru kissed along her neck and down to her breast where he took one hard nipple into his hot mouth to suckle it like a new born pup, Kagome moans where all he would hear, Kagome couldn't believe the feelings he was giving her and when he slipped one clawed finger inside and begun to thrust it in and out all Kagome could do was let a low moan out and instinctively move her hips in time with her thrust.

Sesshomaru watched the emotions on her face as he thrusted his finger deep inside her he then added another finger and used his thumb to rub the little nub in time with his thrust, soon Sesshomaru could feel her muscles squeeze around his fingers and the deep low moan come from Kagome.

"Kagome this will hurt I'll try to be gentle"

"I know I trust you"

Sesshomaru positioned himself between her legs gently he eased his erection into her, and in one thrust he broke through her maidenhead Kagome bite back a scream of pain Sesshomaru stilled waiting for Kagome to get used to him and her go ahead.

Kagome couldn't believe the feeling of him in side of her she wonder what it would be like if he moved so she started to move at first there was pain but, it disappeared once the pleasure took over.

Sesshomaru could only groan as Kagome moved against him curiously catching on that the pain was gone Sesshomaru thrusted slowly in and out going faster each time.

"harder Sesshomaru" Kagome moaned

Sesshomaru was more then happy to agree giving long deep thrusts moans and groans filled the hut as Sesshomaru and Kagome dance the dance of life.

A scream could be heard through out the land as Kagome came a loud growl followed the scream as Sesshomaru hit his own pick.

"you alright?"

"that was, that was unbelievable"

"I'm clad you think so"

yawn "I think I'm going to get some more sleep"

"yes you sleep"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ky: ok theres the lemon

Kagome: it was kind of romantic

Sesshomaru; I'm in love with someone that doesn't love me

Ky: dont worry now I need ten more reviews before I update again


	3. chapter three

Ky: sorry this took so long I write on a laptop and it doesn't like me and would shut off before I could save so I had to start all over again.

Kagome: just get a new laptop

Ky: you going to buy it for me?

Sesshomaru: get a job and buy it yourself

Ky: I see how you are right you two just wait you'll get what's coming to you

Chapter three

Kagome woke feeling warm and content. Sighing Kagome snuggled back into the warmth.

"sleep well Kagome?"

"yes I would like more sleep but, we need to see if the storm blew over"

"I already checked, the storm is through"

"then we can find my friends and hopefully a hot springs because, no offence to you but, I need a bath"

"Kagome, we need to talk about last night"

"yeah I know, how long till you can tell if I'm pregnant?"

"Kagome it's not that easy, see the sent female's give off caring a youkai pup is similar to if they get the sent of another youkai on them, it's hard to distinguish if it's pregnancy or begin touched by another youkai"

"is that for youkai female's or human?"

"for human's the sent would have the sent of a hanyou and like youkai it would smell just like if the female was touched by a hanyou"

"so another words, there is no way to find out for sure"

"well we could wait to see if you go through your cycle next moon cycle"

"or I could go home"

"how would going back to your village help?"

"Sesshomaru there's something you should know"

"what's that?"

"you know the bone eaters well in the forest of Inuyasha?"

"yes, what about it?"

"when I was fifteen I was pulled down a well on my family's shrine. The bone eaters well, I ended up here"

"there is no shrine by that well"

"not now but there will be, see Sesshomaru I'm from the future five hundred years in to the future"

"that could explain a few things then"

"you believe me?"

"after what we shared last night you wouldn't lie to me, I know that. Now come we must find your friends and you a hot springs"

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru then went on picking up her belonging they used in their short stay in the hut.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome closely he wanted nothing more then to have marked her last night but, he knew that she would be upset for not having a choice in the matter. Sesshomaru remembered what it was like to not have a choice in the matter, that's why he watched her he just never would have thought that he Sesshomaru Taiyoukai of the western lands would have fallen in love with her, yeah he thought the he could get her to love him and him just be himself and he could still do what needed to be done. Why did this need to be done he didn't know but, after being visited by none other then a fates there's no fighting it not eve a Taiyoukai could stand up to the fates.

"Kagome, I know that you don't know what I do, but as I promised I will protect you as Kami as so wishes me too, I just hope when we do learn why it is meant to be you won't be angry with me" Sesshomaru thought

Kagome was just finishing re-packing the sleeping bag in her backpack, her mind began to wander back to the night before, _"he was so gentle last night it was like he was just waiting to do that but, he wanted to stop it was like he made love to me not just had sex with me"_ while Kagome was thinking of this she didn't realize that she had some attention that was fast approaching animal lust.

A low growl was what made Kagome turn around to meet a red eyed lustful Sesshomaru.

"S-Sesshomaru..?"

"what were you think about Kagome? your aroused"

"I-I was thinking of last night"

Before Kagome could blink Sesshomaru had her on a floor of the hut and was kissing her on her neck.

"Sesshomaru we need to find my friends and I'm sure I smell real bad I would like the bathe"

"bathe, alone?"

"S-Sesshomaru please don't"

Sesshomaru raised his head and looked into Kagome pleading eyes giving a long sigh Sesshomaru let himself up.

"forgive me Kagome after mating youkai tend to react with their partner"

"oh so if I get aroused you will react to it always?"

"no after a while of not mating I shouldn't be affected by it"

"oh"

Kagome got off the floor with a helping hand from Sesshomaru, and after putting on her backpack they were out of the hut and on their way.

After walking for almost two hours Sesshomaru finally spoke.

"it would be best for you to bathe before we find the half-breed"

"yeah I don't really want to have to deal with him if he was to smell what we did on me"

Sesshomaru started walking right where they came to a hidden hot springs it was breath taking.

Weeping willow and Sakura trees were around the spring the peddles floating on the water it was romantic.

"you can bath here, I'm going to see if I and find the other senses"

Sesshomaru left before Kagome could say anything to him.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru leave not really wanting him to go, sighing Kagome turned back to the spring undressed and entered the spring and began to bathe unaware that she had an audience.

Sesshomaru was returning to the spring when he saw another youkai watching Kagome bath growling low he attacked and killed the youkai.

Turning back to the spring Sesshomaru stopped dead at the sight of a bathing Kagome standing in waist deep water her hands running over her body in the most sensual way.

Slowly walking forward not knowing why Sesshomaru stripped down and entered the water, walking closer he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back into his bare chest.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?"

"bathing"

Sesshomaru let his hands drop lower below her waist to gently cresses her nest of curls.

Moaning as one finger slipped inside of her Kagome leaned more on Sesshomaru as he continued to play with her body.

"Sesshomaru…?" Kagome whispered huskily

"yes, Kagome?"

"stop teasing please"

"tell me what you want Kagome"

"I..want..you..to..make..love..to..me!"Kagome panted with every thrust of Sesshomaru's fingers.

"as you wish" Sesshomaru said

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and turned her so she was facing him, then he place each of her legs on either side of him so she was straddling him. Locking eyes with her Sesshomaru captured her lips as he eased himself inside her.

Moaning from both the kiss and the feel of him filling her. Kagome wounded her arms around Sesshomaru's neck as she began to arch her back and pull away making the friction they both wanted.

"yes that's it Kagome ride me" Sesshomaru panted

Kagome wanted to go faster she tried moving her hips but Sesshomaru was holding them close forcing her to go slow.

"please Sesshomaru"

"please what Kagome?"

"I…want..I..want more"

"would you like to go fast Kagome?" Sesshomaru said teasingly

"yes"

Sesshomaru stood with Kagome's leg's around him and still inside of her he moved to the side of the spring where he set Kagome down and started and slow deep thrust making himself as well as Kagome groan in pleasure.

"Faster Sesshomaru please"

Sesshomaru looked down at the women that unknowingly melted his heart and hearing her beg for more was his undoing using his youkai speed Sesshomaru was thrusting in deep an hard making Kagome scream out in pleasure.

Breathing heavily Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome.

"I think that gets better every time" Kagome said

"you think so"

"but you know we need the find the others before it gets late"

"yes well I was on my way back to tell you that I found the scent of the two human's"

"Sango and Miroku Sesshomaru, which way?"

"east about a day walk from here, or about two hours by flying"

"so your saying that your going to carry me to my friends"

"yes, now finish bathing and dress"

"I would have finished but a pushy lord came"

"if I remember Kagome you're the one that asked for it"

Kagome bathed and dressed while Sesshomaru leaned against a tree watching giving an out of character sigh Sesshomaru was once again faced with the fact that Kagome might be pregnant.

"you ready Sesshomaru?"

"yeah"

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist once again loving to feel of her in his arms. Flying to the east Sesshomaru scanned the ground looking for the two human's he caught the scent of.

"Sesshomaru over there look!"

Sesshomaru followed Kagome hand to see the human's they were indeed looking for.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango and Miroku just kept walking they needed to find someone but, didn't have a clue as to where anyone was then Miroku stopped.

"what is it houshisama?"

"youki a strong one coming right for us"

"then we better be prepared to fight!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey look chappie three I know you love me. Since this one took so long I'm going to be nice and not tell you that I need a amount of reviews to update.


	4. Chapter four

Ky: sorry this took so long I just lost my laptop little brother got to it and broke the screen so now we all have to share the desktop and another younger bro is a hog so my updates will take longer.

Kagome: I said it once I'll say it again just get a new laptop

Ky: we've been over thing 'Gome

Sesshomaru: Ky doesn't have the money Kagome

Kagome: yeah yeah sure I believe that who just got a new car?

Ky: I don't know who I can't drive yet so it wasn't me

Kagome: but your 21st birthday is in two weeks Ky

Ky: yup long story

Sesshomaru: I think they want to read this chapter ladies

Kagome & Ky: right enjoy

Chapter four

Sango and Miroku got into battle stance as the youkai that Miroku felt neared soon they were staring at a sight neither would've thought they would see, the proud Taiyoukai gently holding a human in his arms.

"KAGOME!"

"hey guys glad to see that you two made it through the storm"

"it's good toe see you too Kagome"

Sesshomaru gently set Kagome on the ground knowing that she would most likely would want to hug the exterminator.

"is anyone else with you?"

"no just Miroku and I. I take it it's just you and lord Sesshomaru"

"yeah I just hope poor Shippo is with Inuyasha. Oh no Rin I hope she alright"

Sesshomaru was stunned here he's bee alone with Kagome for only two days and he forgot about his daughter and it took Kagome to remind him. Sesshomaru could have killed himself if he didn't know it was a dishonorable way to die and that he would leave Rin alone and there having a slightly small chance that he would Kagome alone with his child.

"Sesshomaru which way should we start looking for the others?"

"let's head north if my little brother sticks to what he is normally dose he will continue on to find the shards"

"right Inuyasha and his jewel shards" Kagome said with the tiniest hint of despair.

"it would faster to look from the sky, exterminator can you and the monk ride the neko?"

"yes, what of Kagome?"

"don't worry guys I'll ride with Sesshomaru"

"come we have much land to cover"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha was heading north both of the children were on his back as he jumped from tree to tree he knew that he needed to find the other's but right now he wanted the jewel shard thinking that if he had one it would help Kagome in finding him even if it did scare her she would know that something was coming.

"Inuyasha-san?"

"yeah squirt?"

"Sesshomaru-sama will find Rin right?"

"yeah sure squirt"

Inuyasha wasn't sure why he was being so nice to the child but then he would tell himself that he didn't want to have a crying human on his back while trying to find Kagome.

ooooooooooo

Sesshomaru held Kagome as close to him as he could he didn't even want to chance of her falling and dying with just the slightest chance of her having his pup he wouldn't take that chance.

"Sesshomaru loosen your grip your hurting me"

"sorry Kagome I don't want you to fall"

"Sesshomaru you and I both know that if I was to fall you'd catch me way before I hit the ground and after all I trust you not to drop me"

Sesshomaru's mind was reeling _"she trust me"_ was the only thing going through his mind until her musical voice broke through.

"look Sesshomaru I think I see Inuyasha"

Sesshomaru looked and sure enough there he was with Rin and the kitsune on his back.

"well then maybe we should go say hi"

"I have a better idea get over head of him"

Sesshomaru did as Kagome said and once they were over head he waited to find out what her plan was he didn't have to wait long when she shouted the word 'sit' he wasn't sure why she said that but when he looked down at his half-brother he almost fell from the sky laughing.

"I call that Inuyasha's 'sit' necklace he dose that every time I say that word"

"What word?" Sesshomaru asked knowing just what he was doing

Kagome began to laugh at first it was because of what Sesshomaru asked but then it moved to a laugh to relive her stress, the stress of dealing with the fact that she might just be pregnant with Sesshomaru's child and having lost her friends and son in the worse storm ever.

"Kagome!"

"Mama!"

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

"why didn't are names get shouted?" Miroku pouted

Sesshomaru landed and set Kagome down to only catch her as she fell back thanks to a ball of red fur running into her.

"a thanks Sesshomaru"

"mama I was so worried I didn't know where you were"

Rin ran from Inuyasha into Sesshomaru's leg squeezing the hell out of it as she rubbed her face all over the material mumbling incoherently while doing so.

"Kagome where have you been are you alright?" Inuyasha asked

"I'm fine I stayed nice an warm what about you and the children how did you far?"

"we were alright mama Inuyasha found a cave which we stayed in and he found Rin something to eat"

"I thank you Inuyasha for taking care of the children while I could not" Kagome said surprising everyone but Sesshomaru.

"a Kagome who did you get stuck with in the storm?" Inuyasha asked

"Sesshomaru he took great care of me"

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru then to Kagome trying to see if he was missing anything but found nothing then looking to Sango and Miroku to see if they knew anything he again came up empty.

"well come on we have shards to find"

"Inuyasha I need to go home, because of the storm I need to replenish my supplies"

"what we just got back together and now you need to leave!"

"I didn't count on being in a hut for two days I need new supplies!"

"Inuyasha she's got a point no one could have foresaw the storm" Miroku said

"fine but, we need to get to the well fast get on Kagome" Inuyasha said kneeling so Kagome could get on.

When he didn't feel Kagome's wait on him he looked behind to see Sesshomaru talking to her about something.

"hey what's going on?"

"oh nothing Inuyasha, let's going the faster we get to the well the faster I can come back" Kagome said being picked up by Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru picked up Kagome who didn't have a problem at all with him doing so. Sango and Miroku jumped on Kirara along with Rin and Shippo and followed the fast moving Taiyoukai.

Inuyasha didn't have any idea what was going on the only thing he knew was that his brother was holding his women.

Kagome couldn't believe this Sesshomaru had suggested that it wouldn't be a good idea for Inuyasha to carry her if she was indeed pregnant that way if she was they could have time to come up with something to tell him before he found out.

"Kagome are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?" Inuyasha yelled

"what are you Inuyasha my brother?" Kagome shouted

"Kagome you shouldn't say thing's like that after all he might just become your brother" Sesshomaru whispered

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's straight face and saw the hint of amusement in his eyes Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

Everyone looked at a laughing Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms wondering what the heck was going on, no one could believe that she was laughing.

"Kagome-chan are you alright?" Sango asked

"Yeah Sesshomaru just said something really funny"

"Yeah right the ice king make someone laugh" Inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha stop you don't know him don't say things like that" Kagome yelled

"You know you and Inuyasha fight like siblings" Sesshomaru whispered to Kagome

"Sesshomaru would you stop doing that it's not funny"

"Doing what?"

"doing that stop"

Everyone watched Kagome and Sesshomaru as they playfully bantered each other like they were the best of friends. They didn't know what had happened while the were split apart but the one thing they knew was that something had happened between Sesshomaru and Kagome.

The group was nearing the bone eats well Kagome and Sesshomaru were still lost in their own little world Inuyasha was past fuming after watching Kagome and Sesshomaru the whole time he just wanted to kill Sesshomaru and prove to Kagome who the better demon was.

"Inuyasha....." Kagome said in a worried voice.

"What!"

"two shards coming fast"

Before anyone could say anything a tornado of dirt, rocks, etc appeared in front of them.

"Kagome!"

"a hi Kogakun"

"how's my women?"

"Koga I'm not your women"

"Yeah she's not your women wimpy-wolf"

"oh she's not your women dog-breath!"

"bite me wolf!"

"make me!"

"silence!"

Everyone stopped and looked at a pissed Sesshomaru holding Kagome.

"Sesshomaru please clam down"

"I'm only going to say this once, Kagome belongs to no one, she has no mating mark hence no mate therefore she doesn't belong to anyone!"

"Sesshomaru.....?"

"oi' what's your problem?" Inuyasha said

"my problem is little brother is the fact the you and the wolf insist on claming someone that dose not want it nor do anyone of you have any real clam on her!"

"come one Sesshomaru I would like to go home" Kagome said

"now wait just one damn second what makes you so high an mighty?"

"Koga I wouldn't do that if I was you" Kagome warned

"stay out of this Kagome, this has nothing to do with you"

Sesshomaru growled at Koga. His eyes began to bleed red.

"you would do well to learn wolf that if you so desire to make Kagome your mate telling her that something has nothing to do with her when it obviously dose isn't a good idea"

"oh and what would you know about it?"

"I know a lot since I am the lord of which land you now stand on"

Koga's face went from pale to paler when Sesshomaru told him who he was. Kagome was sure that if Sesshomaru didn't say it then Koga would have started to fight him just like he dose to Inuyasha. Kagome was happy that he wouldn't do that if it turned out that thanks to the storm Kagome was indeed pregnant she would need Sesshomaru more the ever.

"come Kagome let's take you home" Sesshomaru said picking up Kagome.

"I'll be back soon Inuyasha!"

Kagome watched the trees pass in a blur she found it relaxing to know that even though everything was going by fast Sesshomaru's beating heart was just beating calmly in her ear. Sesshomaru stopped at the well and set Kagome down.

"this is how you get home?"

"yup"

"how dose it work?"

"I don't know I only know that Inuyasha and I are the only one's to be able to pass through, so I think"

"you don't know" Sesshomaru said more as a statement then anything else.

"no I don't"

"come let's go see your time"

"what Sesshomaru I don't know if you can go through"

"now is the time to try"

"alright"

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and jumped into the well passing through the blue light they looked up to see a roof over the well.

"are we in your time?"

"yup come on. Oh you might want to cover your nose the smell is really strong here"

"I'm not a weak human Kagome"

"nope just a weak youkai"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ky: next chapter in Kagome's time and maybe another lemon maybe


	5. chapter five

Ky: sorry this took so long no one would let me on the computer for four days.

Kagome: how sad

Ky: I no I'm not liked

Sesshomaru: we like you ky

Ky: wow Sesshomaru being nice

Sesshomaru: can it mix-breed

Ky: nice one (not)

Chapter five

Sesshomaru followed Kagome out of the well house he made mental note to get her back for the weak youkai comment later. Stepping out of the well house Sesshomaru was hit by all the smells of the time.

"I warned you but did you listen. Nope"

"You didn't say it was this bad!"

Kagome lead Sesshomaru inside the house by the back door where they met her mother in the kitchen.

"Kagome you're home!"

"Yeah, um mama this is Sesshomaru he's Inuyasha's half-brother"

"Well nice to meet you Sesshomaru, how long are you staying this time Kagome?"

"I can't stay long I just came to get some more supplies we had a big storm in the past and I used what little I had at the time"

"Is everyone alright?"

"Oh yes Sango and Miroku got stuck together which is a good thing Inuyasha got stuck with the children maybe now he'll not act like one"

"And you who did you get 'stuck' with?"

"Sesshomaru, he took great care of me don't worry. Well I'm going to head to the store. Sesshomaru do you mind staying here or would you like the come with me?"

"Well Kagome I wouldn't mind having a look around this time but, I'm afraid that having me walk around wouldn't be a good idea"

"Well I'm sure we can find some way for you to some what fit in that is if you don't mind"

"How so?"

"Well you could use some of my father's old clothing and hid your markings leave your swords here"

"Dress as a human. No I won't do it Kagome there as been a lot that I've putt up with as of late but, dressing like a human I won't do it!"

"Alright then would you be kind enough to stay here and not hurt anyone?"

"Kagome I won't hurt anyone you needn't worry"

"Alright follow me and I'll show you my room if you want you can stay in there till I get back"

Kagome lead Sesshomaru up to her room. Sesshomaru sat on her bed Kagome went into the bathroom to change her clothing. Sesshomaru was taking in her scent. _"God ever her scent makes me aroused"_ Sesshomaru thought

"Sesshomaru I'm going to head off to get what I need for the grocery store then I'm going to pick up the pregnancy test I'll be back when I can if you have any questions or you want something feel free to ask my mother"

"Kagome….what is a grocery store?"

"Oh sorry it's a place where I can buy food"

"Oh, you'll be safe at this grocery store right?"

"Very I'll be back" Kagome had the strangest desire to give him a kiss goodbye.

Sesshomaru watch Kagome leave the room he wanted more then anything to call her back and say forget about everything and just make love to her for the rest of the night.

Sesshomaru just sat on Kagome's bed looking around and taking in her scent when someone knocked on the door.

"Sesshomaru may I have a few words with you please?"

"This is your home"

"Yes, well I got the feeling that Kagome left a whole heck of a lot out from when you two got stuck together in the storm. I would like to know what happened"

"We kept each other alive and warm. We did what was needed to survive"

"I was afraid of that. Tell me Sesshomaru did Kagome say anything about something called hypothermia?"

"Yes I believe she said something like it but. I don't know the meaning"

"It means that if cold us humans could freeze up and die if we don't take percussions"

"Yes I took those to make sure Kagome didn't die"

"So you two shard her sleeping bag nude"

"If you mean sharing our bodily heat in the bed yes"

"Yes. Sesshomaru I also would like to know if anything happened while you both…..?"

"I will not lie to you. Yes something did happen"

"Sesshomaru tell me what happened to my daughter"

"I made love to her"

"That's what I thought. Is she pregnant?"

"we don't know she went to go get something called a pregnancy test to find out"

At this point Kagome came home with the bags of everything she needed. She went straight up to her room knowing that she needed to take the test then if she was indeed pregnant tell her mother the story.

Sesshomaru was still talking with Mrs. Higurashi when he heard Kagome come home he waited to let Mrs. Higurashi know that she was coming.

"Higurashi-san I should inform you that Kagome is coming"

"when?"

"now"

"Sesshomaru I'm back. Oh hi mama is everything alright?"

"Kagome Sesshomaru told me what happened in the storm"

"h he did?"

"yes I'm not mad dear. Though like Sesshomaru I would like to know if there is to be a new baby in the family"

Kagome was speechless she wasn't sure what to say. Giving up Kagome went into the bathroom to take the pregnancy test.

"Higurashi-san if Kagome is indeed carrying my pup I would like her to live with me, that way the pup will have both its mother and father"

"will you let her visit with the baby?"

"Hai"

Kagome came out of the bathroom looking very nervous.

"well are you?"

"we have to wait five minutes"

"I should go start dinner let me know Kagome"

"alright"

Mrs. Higurashi left Sesshomaru and Kagome alone in her room.

"Kagome I told your mother I wanted you to live with me if you are indeed carrying my pup"

"and what she say?"

"she ask if I would let you visit with the pup I told her yes. Though I should ask you first if you want to or not"

"I think it's a good idea that way the baby or pup as you call it will have both me and you"

The two of them sat in silence neither knowing what to say to the other at a time like this. After a while Kagome began to notice that every once in a while Sesshomaru would shift slightly it wasn't the noticeable unless you were like Kagome bored and out of your mind thinking on what the man next to you was thinking.

"is there something wrong Sesshomaru?"

"no why?"

"well you keep shifting in your seat like there is something wrong"

"well to be honest something in bothering me"

"what is it maybe I can help"

"I know you can help but I don't think you would"

"please tell me what is wrong"

"I'm aroused Kagome, I have been since I walked in here it's your scent it's all over this room"

"oh um I don't know….I mean I know I just don't know oh crap"

"Kagome"

"hmm?"

"no more talk"

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his lap and gently brushed his lips against her he wanted it to stay gentle but, given his problem the kiss turned into something more passionate.

Kagome felt like she was falling she could feel that Sesshomaru wasn't lying she her self began to react to it.

**BEEP, BEEP**

"That's the timer Sesshomaru" Kagome said huskily

"what's it for?" Sesshomaru asked just as husky

"it's to tell me that the test is over"

"so it will tell if you carry my pup?"

"it should"

Sesshomaru let Kagome go and watched as she went into the bathroom Kagome came out the second later.

"something wrong?"

"from what the box said if I'm pregnant it should have a pink dot in the center and not it should have a two pink dots"

"what dose it have?"

"nothing"

"Kagome did you get the test yet?" Mrs. Higurashi asked coming in.

"yeah but mama it doesn't say anything"

"let me see dear"

Mrs. Higurashi took to test and looked at it she came with the same confused look.

"well do you know what I did wrong?"

"I don't think you did anything wrong dear"

"so why didn't it tell me if I'm pregnant?"

"maybe it has something to do with whom or should I say what the father is"

"oh I never thought of that"

"is there something wrong with me being a Taiyoukai?"

"no it's not what were saying mama just pointed out that giving that you're a demon and I'm not sure about it but wouldn't a pup as you say try to hid to keep safe"

"yes that's why it is hard for a male demon to tell if his mate is pupped"

"see here with these test they use something called human Chorionic Gonadotropin to tell if the women is pregnant. What I think is that if I was pregnant the baby would try to hid therefore the test won't pick up on the HCG"

"what is human Chorionic Gonadotropin?"

"never mind it would be to hard to explain, looks like we go with your idea"

"so you leaving?"

"tomorrow it's to late to leave now"

"great"

KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU sat at the dinner table with Kagome's family Kagome had to keep her grandfather from throwing his demon wards at Sesshomaru and making sure Souta didn't ask to many questions.

"Kagome if he's here where is Inuyasha?"

"On the other side of the well"

"Couldn't he come to that way while you make out with your boyfriend I could play with Inuyasha?"

"Souta!"

"What I say?"

"Sesshomaru isn't my boyfri-"

"Kagome what does boyfriend mean?" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"Um it's similar to mate to be"

"Then shouldn't you say that I am since you might be the mother of my first pup my heir"

"you just have to bring that up don't you"

"of course"

"see mama I told you that he's Kagome's boyfriend now I can tell Hojo to bugger off"

"oh no Hojo is here now!"

"yeah he's outside now waiting for you"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ky: you still don't know if she's pregnant

Kagome: your so mean

Ky: yup. Oh I want to thank Inuchick24 for her idea's she actually had an idea I've already had planed for the next chapter.

Sesshomaru: and that would be?

Ky: you just wait fuff butt I'm not saying now wait to next chapter

Sesshomaru: humph my butt in not fluffy


	6. chapter six

Ky: sorry this took so long no one would let me on the computer for four days.

Kagome: how sad

Ky: I no I'm not liked

Sesshomaru: we like you ky

Ky: wow Sesshomaru being nice

Sesshomaru: can it mix-breed

Ky: nice one (not)

Chapter six

Sesshomaru watched Kagome back with her family as she talked to some male the called Hojo _"or was it hobo?"_

"Listen Hojo-"

"Higurashi do you want to go to the movies with me tomorrow night that is if you feel up to it?"

"Hojo I can't"

"Why not..?"

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome tried to turn down the human boy gently when he got an idea turning to Mrs. Higurashi he spoke.

"Higurashi-san, could you help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well if your son and father would stall this Hojo from leaving while you come up stairs with me"

"Alright let's go Grandfather" Souta said

As they left Mrs. Higurashi went up the stairs with Sesshomaru.

"Souta what are you doing, what if he saw Sesshomaru?"

"Mom took him up stairs"

"Higurashi your Grandfather tells me you've started training as a miko"

"Yes that's right"

"That's great, so when can you go to the movies with me?"

"She can't Kagome is with me"

Everyone turned to the voice that spoke to only gasp in surprise standing in the entry hall with Mrs. Higurashi was Sesshomaru without his markings no claws no tail and in dress slacks and a white shirt.

"Sesshomaru..?"

"Yes forgive me for being late my dear"

"A n no problem"

"Who is this guy?" Hojo asked

"I'm Kagome's boyfriend and you are?"

"I guess I'm no one see you around Higurashi"

Everyone watched as Hojo left no one know what to say at that moment Kagome was still stunned from what Sesshomaru just did and the fact that he looks real good dressed as he is.

"Kagome perhaps you can show Sesshomaru around now" Mrs. Higurashi suggested

"Yeah would you like to Sesshomaru?"

"Of course"

"Alright I'll be right back"

Kagome went up the stairs while Sesshomaru waited for her Mrs. Higurashi walked up to Sesshomaru.

"You love my daughter don't you?"

"Hai"

"Then I give you permission to begin courting her Sesshomaru she needs someone that can take care of her not brake her heart"

"You have my word Higurashi-san I won't brake Kagome's heart"

Kagome came walking down the stairs at that time.

"Alright I'm ready let's go"

Kagome walked out side with Sesshomaru next to her the second they were out side Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer to him.

"Something wrong Sesshomaru?"

"The smells Kagome if I have you close I might be able to stand them longer"

"Right, come I want to show you all my favorite places"

NGIHT had fallen on the two companions Kagome had showed Sesshomaru just about all of Tokyo that she could.

"Sesshomaru I want to thank you for what you did earlier you didn't have to but, I still thank you"

"You don't have to thank me Kagome if you are carrying my pup I need to protect you from everything"

"I've been meaning to ask you about that"

"What?"

"What if I wanted to…court another male?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer Kagome he really didn't like the idea of her wanting to court other males while she was the mother to his heir his only heir.

At first Sesshomaru wanted to just tell Kagome that she was his mate no mater what she wanted but after the fates had told him Kagome's story and hearing and seeing her home first hand her knew that he couldn't do that.

"Sesshomaru are you alright?"

"I'm fine Ka-"

"Kagome!" a voice screamed

Kagome turned along with Sesshomaru who raised an eyebrow at the strange girl running to Kagome.

Kagome saw her three friends Eri, Arimi and Yuka running over to her and Sesshomaru.

"How are you Kagome we haven't seen you in school for a long time everything alright?"

"Kagome-chan who's that and where is Hojo I talked to him today is is he said that you two were going out tonight"

"I'm Kagome's Boyfriend, you are?"

"Wow Kagome-chan I didn't know you had such a hot boyfriend, that would explain why you kept turning down Hojo"

"A yeah look I'm sorry guys but, we have to get going my Mother is waiting for us to get back"

"Alright Kagome but, the next time we see you, you're going to tell us all about your new boyfriend"

Kagome and Sesshomaru left Kagome's friends and began to walk back to the Higurashi shrine. As they walked Sesshomaru placed his arm around Kagome's waist to any one who looked at them it would appear that they were a couple in love.

AT the Higurashi shrine the family was getting ready for bed.

"Alright Sesshomaru you can sleep in the living room I've made the couch all up for you"

"Thank you Higurashi-san"

"Alright then sleep well you two"

"Thanks mama"

Kagome and Sesshomaru watched as Mrs. Higurashi left the room both not really wanting to leave the other so soon.

"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning"

"Yeah goodnight Kagome"

"'night Sesshomaru"

Kagome upstairs not really wanted to leave him. _"This is crazy I shouldn't feel like this I mean I love Inuyasha don't I just because I've had sex with Sesshomaru on-oh no I've done it twice just great wait I wonder if these feelings are just because of that I'll have to ask Sango later"_

Kagome continued to think as she laid in bed trying to fall asleep but, after three days of having a warm demon body behind you a wall just doesn't work.

"_great now I can't sleep because I'm to cold"_

As Kagome complained to herself about her lack of sleep she didn't see someone walk into the room until a hand was on her shoulder.

"Kagome..?"

"Sesshomaru..?"

"Hai"

"What are you doing in here?"

"That futon your mother had for me to sleep on is uncomfortable"

"I'm sorry I'll go sleep on the couch you can have my bed"

"Iie stay"

"What about you?"

Sesshomaru gave his answer by getting into the bed with Kagome.

"Sleep Kagome"

"S Sesshomaru..."

"Sh sh Kagome sleep we leave in the morning"

"But Sesshomaru were in the same bed"

"Yes we've been in the same bed before Kagome"

"And look what we did"

"Do you have regrets Kagome?"

"No"

"Then sleep"

Kagome stayed quite and listened to Sesshomaru's breathing the next thing she knew was Sesshomaru kissing and nuzzling her neck.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer he just continued to kiss her neck and sometimes he'd gently nip at it.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?"

"Kagome time for breakfast"

"Sesshomaru we need to go"

Sesshomaru only growled when Kagome tried to move.

Sesshomaru was in a deep sleep until he smelled the most wonderful scent it had the roses and Sakura in it just like Kagome's but it also had the scent of heat. Following his nose he opened his eyes only to see what had the wonderful scent Sesshomaru was happy it was Kagome that smelled so good.

Moving closer so he could keep his nose on the wonderful smell soon only smelling wasn't enough he had to see if she taste that good so he lightly licked her neck. After he found out that she did taste good Sesshomaru began to kiss, lick and nuzzle her neck.

After the fourth time of Kagome trying to get up Sesshomaru realized why she smelled so good he was beginning his heat cycle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ky: hey I was nice I added two more pages to this

Kagome: I thought you said there would be lemon

Ky: I really tried to add one but it wouldn't fit

Sango: hey what happen to Kagome's dreams?

Ky: yes about those you'll find out why she hasn't been talking about them

Kagome: didn't you say you were going to use an idea you got from a reader in this chapter

Ky: yeah I did but again would not fit but any way review and I'll be back with chapter seven


	7. chapte seven

Ky: I'm a goof I didn't change this last time hehe

Kagome: Ky how could you be so out of it

Ky: I have no idea maybe Sesshomaru did something to me

Sesshomaru: hey don't blame me now

Ky: meanie fluffy

Sesshomaru: don't call me fluffy

Ky & Kagome: FLUFFY!

Sesshomaru: aaaahhhh wenches!

Chapter seven

Kagome watched Sesshomaru closely throughout breakfast curious as to why he acted the way he did when waking up. See after Sesshomaru realized why Kagome smelled so good he jumped out of the bed and quickly went down to the kitchen.

"morning Kagome have everything ready to go?"

"Hai"

"good, oh yes I made you and Sesshomaru a lunch to take with you"

"thanks mama"

Kagome finished eating her breakfast unaware of the golden eyes watching her every move. Sesshomaru couldn't stop himself from watching her she made emotions that he's never felt before Rin stronger and not only that but her scent was driving him crazy the way she's smile would make parts of him stand taller then before.

"_Kami Kagome how I want you right now, how I need you why can't you see that"_

"_Maybe because she doesn't know the truth ever think of that Sesshomaru-sama"_ whispered a voice in Sesshomaru's head.

"_Who are you and what are you doing in my mind?"_

"_Stay clam shihaisha it's only I Touza I've come to keep you on your toes so to speak"_

"_Why must you and your sisters' do this?"_

"_Do what Shihaisha?"_

"_I'm beginning my heat cycle and I'll have to stick around Kagome to make sure- oi' can you tell me if Kagome is pupped?"_

"_Gomen Shihaisha but, Touza nor Sangai can reveal what is or will not come to past"_

"_Shourai I should have known that you'd be the one to deny me the answers I seek"_

"_Yes well good luck with your cycle"_

And the voices inside Sesshomaru head was gone giving a low growl making Kagome who was close to him jump.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I'm just going to pop in here and say this Sesshomaru hears voices Sesshomaru is psycho.**

**Sesshomaru walks over to computer reads what is on the screen.**

**Wench I'm not psycho get back here so I can kill you!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sesshomaru is everything alright?"

"hai"

"right well I'm ready when you are"

"very well I will wait out at the well"

As Kagome watched Sesshomaru leave the house she shook her head at him.

"I guess he wasn't really listening to me, well I'll see you in maybe two weeks I'll come back earlier if ….you know"

"do be careful dear stay close to Sesshomaru"

"bye love you"

Kagome waved to her family and went to meet Sesshomaru and the well only to find him up in the god tree looking like he was sleeping.

"Sesshomaru you ready?"

"Hai"

Sesshomaru jumped from the tree and landed two feet from Kagome. Walking over to the well Sesshomaru waited until Kagome reached it before wrapping a arm around her waste and jumping into the well.

Looking up to the sky they found that they did return to the past hold Kagome tighter Sesshomaru jumped out of the well.

As soon as they landed Sesshomaru quickly let go of Kagome as if he's been burned.

Just as Kagome was about to say something a red blur appeared to be coming right at them.

After Kagome left with Sesshomaru after that seen with Koga Inuyasha ran after them and was going to jump in the well until Sango's boomerang stooped him.

After talking to him for a few hours, Sango and Miroku got him to re-think jumping into the well after Kagome, so now that they came back there wasn't any way to stop the hanyou from running to the well.

Sesshomaru watched as each one of Kagome's friends came to give her a hug when to monk came to hug he wanted to growl at him as one of his hands went too far past her waist.

"oi' bastard what's you problem?" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha don't use that kind of language around children!" Kagome scowled

Sesshomaru watched Kagome more closely after that his youki has decided that Kagome would make the perfect mate and mother to his pups and giving that she might be pregnant with his pup his youki was not wanting to leave her side at any given time which with added to his heat Sesshomaru was slowly going insane.

The group sat inside the hut of the miko Kaede having some of the snacks that Kagome brought from her time.

"Sesshomaru-sama you went with Kagome-chan to her home Rin wants to know what it's like"

"How's come Sesshomaru can go to your time and I can't Kagome?" Shippo said

"I don't know sweet heart remember we're not sure how the well works"

"I still don't like it that you took him to your time he could have killed you and your family and who knows how else"

"Unlike you little brother I won't bite the hand that feeds me so to speak" Sesshomaru said then stood up "Kagome I'm going to go hunting it's been a while since I last did call if you need me"

"Alright I will"

"Why call for him when you have me?"

"Because little brother unlike some people I can protect her better"

Inuyasha growled as Sesshomaru left the hut he still hasn't gotten over Kagome leaving with him and going to her world.

"Kagome are you ever going to tell us what happed when everyone got spilt up?" Sango asked

"Nothing happed Sesshomaru and I just took care of each other that's all"

"right sure like anyone with half a mind would believe that I know you are hiding something from me Kagome and I will find out what it is and soon"

"Sango please I'll tell you one day just not today don't make thing into more than it hasn't to be"

"Fine I'll let you keep it to yourself until we bathe"

"Fine"

Sesshomaru was running through the forest his beast was angry with him for leaving Kagome behind and not being with her he already knew that his beat thought of Kagome as its mate so that fact that she was left with other males besides him made his beast roar with anger.

"_**you left her you left my mate with males and she is not claimed!"**_

"_I know we never asked her if we could claim her and besides she loves my half-brother not us"_

"_**but she has our pup!"**_

"_we don't know that"_

"_**then I'll make sure she has our pup she will be mine!"**_

"_you can't do that you know what the fates said as I do"_

"_**but I want her she was made for us she's or ying to our yang we need her"**_

"_I know I miss not being with her too"_

"_**I need to mate with her again and soon"**_

"_your only saying that because we are on our cycle"_

"_**we are only on our cycle because we want her if we have her there won't be a cycle"**_

"_are you saying that you made this cycle so that I would try and mate with her?"_

"**_Hai"_**

"_you do know that we could hurt her and take her without her permission" _

"_**Hai I do but that is why you must make sure we do not do so she is more to us that something we can use once"**_

"_I agree but, that isn't the problem Kagome will never want to do that again"_

"_**She has twice and we almost did in her time"**_

As Sesshomaru spoke to his beast someone walked up to him and placed two arms around his waist catching him by surprise.

"something bothering you Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome what are you doing out here?"

"I was worried about you, are you alright?"

"yes and no"

"what is wrong Please tell me"

"I'm in heat Kagome and it is my beast making it so"

"in heat you mean that you-oh"

"yes Kagome my beast wishes to mate"

"but why is it making you in heat I thought males didn't go into heat"

"because Kagome my beast wants you all of you forever and he believes that if I go into heat and mark you that you'll be mine forever"

"oh besides from letting you mark me is there something else I could do to help?"

"oh yes Kagome there is" Sesshomaru growled with his eyes turning red

"S Sesshomaru you're scaring me"

After that Kagome couldn't say anything else Sesshomaru already closed to very small space between them and had his lips on her letting her know just what he wanted to do at the moment.

The shard hunting group was beginning to worry Kagome left to find Sesshomaru so they call start their search once more Inuyasha said to just yell for him but. Kagome didn't want to scare him into thinking that she was in trouble or anything, so she left to find him. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to leave turning to the others he spoke.

"I'm going to go find the wench knowing her she got lost looking for the bastard"

And with that he was off following her scent into the forest.

Sesshomaru was almost purring in pleasure as Kagome moaned as he made to deepen the kiss and make it something else.

Sesshomaru's hands begin to run all over Kagome's body from the back of her thighs to the tips of her breast bringing a burning heat with them.

Moaning in pleasure as Sesshomaru's hands did what they did best on her body Kagome knew that this wasn't the time nor the place to be doing something like this but, she couldn't help herself ever since they made out in her room in her time Kagome has wanted to be with him again she almost wanted to beg Sesshomaru to take her again but, she didn't think that he would no matter what had happened to the before. Now Kagome was sure that he would give her what she desires and more.

Inuyasha was running through the forest he found Kagome's trail and Sesshomaru's and since they seemed to going the same place he went the same way hoping to find both of them and get going on finding jewel shards and killing Naraku not all this pussy footing around and waiting for something , anything.

Finally Inuyasha came to a semi open clearing where he saw something he didn't want to. Kagome and Sesshomaru half way undressed Inuyasha could smell the arousal around the two it was too strong for even Inuyasha growling low in his throat hoping that would stop the two it only made Sesshomaru look up with red eyes and growl deep and mincing at Inuyasha.

"what the fuck is going on here?"

"….Inuyasha…?"

"Sh Kagome you wait here I'll get rid of him then we can finish"

Sesshomaru left Kagome and went after Inuyasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter seven is here and I do have my computer back we have a new mother broad so more updates from me.

Hope you liked this chapter review please.

If there is any hentai's out there go to and read the business partner another SessKag ficy and a goody.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Metal clashed against metal or better yet Fang against fang, power was rising in the clearing as brother fought brother.

Kagome watch in an aroused stupor as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought, not to soon after the little battle started Sango, Miroku and Shippo showed up ready for battle.

"Wait Sango, Miroku!" Kagome yelled

"Why Kagome, What's going on?"

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are fighting because of me"

"What do you mean?"

"When Inuyasha came looking for me he found me and Sesshomaru…"

"Found you and Sesshomaru what?"

"The bastard was forcing himself on my shard detector!" Inuyasha yelled while fighting Sesshomaru.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo stood shocked that the Taiyoukai would ever do something like that to a human weather its Kagome or not.

Kagome was fuming she couldn't believe that is what Inuyasha thought she decided then to set him and everyone else straight.

"Inuyasha sit boy! How dare you say something like that you have no right to say what is or isn't forced!"

"You bitch I come here and save your sorry ass from getting rapped by a heartless bastard and I get sat for it!"

"I never asked for your help and for your information I didn't need saving!"

"Are you saying Lady Kagome that you were willingly bedding a Taiyoukai?"

Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Miroku then to a smirking Sesshomaru. Kagome could tell from the spark in Sesshomaru's eyes that he was trying not to laugh.

"Oh so you think this is funny do you?"

"It would seem my dear"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sesshomaru who raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Now, now Kagome save that for later"

"Kagome what is going on?" Sango asked

In faster then an eye Sesshomaru was behind Kagome wrapping both arms around her waist.

"Huntress Kagome and I will explain everything upon our return but, first there is things we need to discuss"

While Sesshomaru said this his youko cloud formed below them lifting them up and away.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo watched as Sesshomaru took off with Kagome.

Sesshomaru set them down about three miles away from the group turning Kagome to face him Sesshomaru captured her lips in a heated kiss.

Kagome moaned into the kiss and moved her body closer to Sesshomaru's. Pulling away from Kagome breathing heavily as his hands began to roam Kagome's body.

"Kagome I need you right now, Please don't ask me to stop"

"Sesshomaru, can we talk about what we're going to tell the others?"

"Very well"

Sesshomaru let Kagome out of his arms and walked over to a tree.

"Are you planning on telling them what happened in the hut the night of the storm?"

"Should we?"

"It's up to you their your friends"

"Sesshomaru you're not helping you told them we would explain, we as in you and me"

"Yes, it's just my heat Kagome"

"Sesshomaru would you be better if we you know?"

"Maybe care to find out?"

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and pulled her back into his arms. Sesshomaru started to nibble on Kagome's neck nipping every once in a while and soothing the skin with his tongue.

Kagome moaned and pulled Sesshomaru's head to her neck so she could nibble on the point of his ear. Sesshomaru growled in approval of Kagome's actions, wanting more Kagome began to remove Sesshomaru haori off his torso as much as she could then began to run her hands over the skin loving the way his muscles seemed to seek out her touch.

When Sesshomaru removed All Kagome's clothing he brought his hands to the bare flesh of her butt only to bring her moist heat to his hard erected arousal.

Grinding her heat against his arousal in slow and hard circles making Kagome moan and him-self groan with anticipation of what was still to come.

Kagome followed her hands down Sesshomaru's chest kissing, sucking and nibbling on any and all skin she could.

Giving up on standing Sesshomaru laid Kagome on the pile of discarded clothing nipping at her caller bone before rising and disrobing completely Sesshomaru returned.

"I won't be able to keep teasing you my Kagome"

"good then that's both of us"

Sesshomaru repeatedly gave Kagome heated kisses which Kagome returned just as heated. The tip of his erection teased Kagome's entrance before Sesshomaru thrusted in making Kagome moan in pleasure. Sesshomaru started with slow and gentle thrusts until Kagome moaned out a plea for more.

Giving her what she wanted was easy for Sesshomaru for that's what he wanted too. Sesshomaru could feel Kagome nearing her release slowing down a bit so she wouldn't climax just yet, taking a nipple into his hot mouth sucking on it making Kagome arch her back so more of her breast was offered to his mouth.

Growling Sesshomaru let one fang craze across the hard nipple making Kagome gasp in surprise.

Sesshomaru chuckled at Kagome for her reaction to all he dose to her. Kagome could feel herself and Sesshomaru getting close to their climax. Soon Sesshomaru thrusting harder and deeper then before and it happened. Kagome let loose a loud scream of Sesshomaru's name letting all close by know that she was satisfied. Sesshomaru came growling his pleasure loud and clear though he was also having another problem his beast wanted to claim Kagome as its mate Sesshomaru was trying to hold him back from claiming her.

Shifting their processions Sesshomaru lay behind her spooning with and still one with her enjoying the feel of being inside her once more.

Kagome gave a big yawn showing how much Sesshomaru wore her out after just one go.

"Sleep Kagome"

"but, we need to talk abo…" Kagome couldn't finish because she fell asleep

**Kagome's dream**

Kagome was walking down that familiar hall way once more only to stop at the same door sighing Kagome walked into the room only to find the little boy Shussou and a little girl.

"Okaa-san..!"

"Hello Shussou, who's your friend?"

"that's not my friend that's just Anei"

Kagome looked at the girl called Anei only to gasp in shock when she looked up.

Anei had real long black hair and the deepest blue eyes she looked to Kagome as her only younger.

"Shussou, mama?"

"Hai, Anei that's Okaa-san"

"So Anei Shussou is your brother?"

"big, big"

Kagome laughed at the little girl as she tried to talk. Kagome played with the children until Anei turned to Kagome with a sad smile.

"Otou mama Otou"

"You want your daddy, who is your daddy?"

Kagome looked from Shussou to Anei their sad faces making her cry then with one whisper of: "find Otou" Kagome woke up.

Kagome felt warm but, sad as she woke from her dream.

"Shussou, Anei" Kagome whimpered

"You alright Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru I had another dream"

"With Shussou?"

"Yes this time he had a sister Anei"

"Anei, Shadow why would someone name their pup that"

"Sesshomaru is it wrong to want to be pregnant?"

"No, Kagome are you saying that you want to have my pup?"

"I don't know, it's just with these dreams I feel that I'm missing my chance to have my family"

Sesshomaru's beast was liking what Kagome was saying a little too much for Sesshomaru right now, looking down trying to make sure that his beast enjoyment wasn't being shown.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru gaze only to blush as his member stood to attention. Hearing giggling Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome.

"looks like you the one that's 'ready' to make your pups"

"not funny Kagome, what you said my beast liked and has chosen you to be its mate"

"doesn't that mean that you've chose me as well?"

"no my beast could chose you without me it's just because I can control my beast that you haven't been claimed"

"so what am I not good enough to be your mate only some whore your warm your bed!"

"what no never! Kagome I see you as so much more it's just that I won't claim you without your willingness and love"

"love? So you love me?'

Sesshomaru was hoping she didn't ask that question because he wasn't sure how to answer it without scaring her away.

Back with Inuyasha and the group Inuyasha was pacing like mad waiting for Sesshomaru and Kagome to come back with some answers before he went after then and killed Sesshomaru and run off with Kagome.

Sango was worried about her best friend/sister she didn't know what Kagome had gotten herself into she just hoped that she understood what she was doing.

Miroku was curious about why Sesshomaru would stand up for Kagome the way he did and why Kagome would want to stop a fight between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

No one was sure what was going on with their friend but they did know one thing nothing was going to be the same once everything was explained.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lady Ky: well there you go people your lemon

Kagome; Ky you didn't let Sesshomaru answer my question!

Lady Ky: actually I didn't I just cut it out

Sesshomaru: god Kagome your hot when you do lemons

Kagome: thanks Sesshomaru want to go practice for next time?

Sesshomaru: sure

Lady Ky: hey Kagome he was to be mine!

Kagome: you lose


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

As Sesshomaru dressed Kagome watched him waiting for an answer to her question Sesshomaru chose to stay quite not wanting to say something he wouldn't be able to fix later on or something to end up scaring Kagome away.

Kagome stood sadly and dressed Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree with his head down and eyes closed waiting for Kagome to speak.

"What are you going to tell them, Kagome?"

"What are **we** going to tell them?"

"It's your choice"

"That's it I've had enough you told them that we'd explain yet your not giving me any help next time you into heat go find a bitch and leave me out it!"

Kagome walked away from Sesshomaru and headed into the forest in the direction of the village.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome leave he was shocked he never would have thought that Kagome of all people would just let go like that. It was very arousing to him.

Kagome was angry and sad at the same time it was like she just told her best friend to get lost. Sesshomaru may not have been her best friend but, he knew things that Kagome couldn't tell Sango.

"What have I done?" Kagome asked herself

'_Hey don't go running back to him it'll be just like Inuyasha all over again'_ Kagome's common sense told her.

"Right, he's the jerk!"

Kagome rejoined the group still angry with Sesshomaru.

"Wench tell me what's the fuck I going on!" Inuyasha demanded jumping down in front of Kagome.

"Sit boy! That was for the wench comment, if you wish to know what's going ask his majesty Lord I'm-so-great-everyone-bow-down-and-look-at-the-stick-up-my-ass Sesshomaru!"

Kagome started back to Keade's hut everyone else watched in shock each wondering what was going on.

The following weeks seemed to drag on to not only Kagome but, everyone else though for each person it was because of a different reason.

For Inuyasha it was because he didn't know what was going on between his shard detector and older half-brother. See that night Kagome came back angry as hell Sesshomaru didn't tell the group anything either and ever since had not spoken to anyone but Jaken and Rin.

For Sango it was because of worry she knew something was wrong with her little sister she could hear her whimpering when she woke in the morning. Sango didn't know what was going on with Kagome but, she could tell that what ever it was it was hurting her deeply.

Miroku was like Sango worried for Kagome as well as Sango too he could tell that Sango wasn't sleeping right and not eating enough he was beginning to worry that with all the walking and fighting they do that Sango wasn't going to last much longer if this kept up.

To anyone else it looked like Shippo and Rin were only copying the moods of the adults that however, was the case. Since Sesshomaru and Kagome are angry with each other Kagome stopped playing with them because Sesshomaru told Rin that she couldn't play with Kagome and Kagome isn't one to stop children from playing.

For Sesshomaru it was more then one reason why the weeks seemed long one was because Kagome is ignoring him every chance she got and would glare at him whatever she wished. The other was he was incredibly sexually frustrated and with Kagome walking around in those short skirts showing her long legs and when ever she bent over he could see just the slightness part of her panties Sesshomaru would have to hold himself back from going over to her and pulling her nice small round ass to his ever growing member.

"Alright everyone we'll make camp here" Inuyasha yelled

Everyone set out making camp, Kagome sent Shippo with Rin and Jaken per Sesshomaru's order to get some water for dinner.

Miroku wanted to talk to Sango to tell her to lay down and rest but, did not think he would be welcome.

Sango walked over to Kagome who was making a fire and knelt down to talk with her.

"Kagome why don't we go take a bath after we have dinner?"

"Yeah alright"

After everyone was finished wit eating Kagome and Sango headed off to the hot springs. Sesshomaru wished that it was he and Kagome going to the hot springs to do more then bathe.

Walking in the hot spring Sango watched Kagome closely. Stopping at the edge of the spring they stripped of their clothes they slipped into the water.

"Kagome what is wrong?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"I've watched you the pasted weeks and what I've seen doesn't look good and Kagome I'm worried about you"

"I'm alright really"

"Ok Kagome but, when ever your ready to talk I'll listen"

Kagome sighed as she finished her bath; Sango finished before Kagome and went back to camp.

"Kami-sama. why must you send me these dreams?"

Kagome had the dream about the two children again and again ever since she yelled at Sesshomaru the dreams cam and with the dreams came her tears of want.

"Shussou, Anei my children"

The tears kept falling down Kagome's checks and into the water around her, she wanted nothing more then to go home and never come back to this place of dreams that will never be.

Sesshomaru was getting a little worried about Kagome after the exterminator returned to camp Sesshomaru thought that Kagome would be not to far behind. Now everyone was getting into there resting areas and she wasn't back yet.

Rising from his place under a tree Sesshomaru walked down the path the girls took to the spring to only find Kagome still in the spring crying.

"Kagome...?"

"S-Sesshomaru…?"

"Are you alright?"

"Leave me alone haven't you done enough!"

"Kagome please…"

"Please what please shut up and not be a human so you can at least show me respect!"

"No Kagome I never want you to change"

"Then why, why can't you love me?"

"Before I answer why don't you get out of the spring I'll turn if you wish"

"Why it's not like you haven't seen me nude"

Kagome got out of the spring dried off and dressed that is when she saw that Sesshomaru had turned his back to her, smiling a small sad smile Kagome sat by the spring.

"You may turn around now"

Sesshomaru sat beside Kagome and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"You ask me why I can't love you yet you don't feel love for me, do you?"

"I don't know, I'm so confused"

"For that I am sorry my actions to you maybe t blame for you confusion"

"So I guess I should have known my feelings before asking you to give me your undying love"

"it would have been a smart thing, but given the state of our undress one would not be so smart"

"Now I feel real bad because I've been in a bad mood since then and everyone else picked up on it and went into their own, I was in a bad mood because I was angry with you, but it should have been my-self"

"But that wasn't the reason for crying earlier was it?"

"No I had the dreams again"

"I see"

"Sesshomaru are we friends again?"

"There was something I wanted to ask you before all this"

"What's that?"

"Kagome may I court you?"

"Court, like date?"

"A little but, with youkai it's different"

"What, how um oh crap"

"Kagome feel free to ask anything" Sesshomaru said with a chuckle

"Hey no laughing at me, what is involved in courting youkai wise?"

"well for one thing you'll bare my mark with that one your person other youkai will be able to smell my scent, for another thing there's no riding on the hanyou's back there are a few others but, because of when you are from I won't be insistent upon however; I would like it if you would let me rest by you at night for two reasons one because I miss having you close at night and two to protect you before even if it's from dreams of pups you want"

"What kind of mark?"

"normally the mark would be made by my claw but, given that we've gone past that part of the courting the mark well be made by my fangs, it would be on your neck on the left more towards the front if it was centered it would be a mating mark in the back a slave mark"

"So it's a bite?"

"Yes"

"Alright Sesshomaru I'll let you court me"

Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome then pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him he began to slowly kiss down her neck he wanted nothing more then to make love to her once more but, he knew that he was only to mark her. Sesshomaru soothed the area he was going to bite with gentle kisses and licks enticing moans from Kagome as the sent of Kagome arousal hit Sesshomaru he growled low and bit deep into Kagome flesh just upon her caller bone.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru pierce her skin but, she couldn't get her mind off of being with Sesshomaru.

After soothing the area he bit Sesshomaru started to kiss back up to Kagome's lips were he took them into a heated kiss, Kagome moaned into the kiss and grounded on Sesshomaru's growing erection making him groan in pleasure.

"Kagome we must stop unless you wish to rut right now" Sesshomaru whispered huskily

"Your right we must stop, but you didn't tell me that after you gave me the courting mark I'd want you have sex with you after"

"I am sorry many demons do not make courting marks normally they get mates when in heat no matter what"

"Thank you for giving my the choice"

"Come I think we should return to camp"

"Wait Sesshomaru my scent Inuyasha well pick up on my arousal"

"Don't worry you scent has calmed down"

"Thank you, come let's go"

Sesshomaru stood then reached a hand out to help Kagome stood taking her hand into his they walked back to camp to only meet an angry Inuyasha.

"What the fuck is going to between you two?"

"Sit boy! You have no right to ask something that has nothing to do with you!"  
"Kagome please calm your-self"

"Sorry"

"Now Inuyasha if you must know then I will tell you, I am courting Kagome"

At this moment Sango and Miroku made themselves known with a gasp.

* * *

**Lady Ky**: please Nominate any one of my fictions on single spark

**Kagome**: why?

**Sesshomaru**: human's they don't make any sense

**Lady Ky**: I'm not human Sesshomaru, Kagome I think it would be cool

**Kagome**: oh right any way review


	10. chapter ten

1,948 words 6 pages Note: I'm gonna love you will be updated soon I'm on page 6

* * *

Chapter Ten 

It's been a little over a month since Sesshomaru told the group of his courtship of Kagome things have been on edge Inuyasha would often growl at Sesshomaru when ever the mood suited him.

Kagome liked to stay close to Sesshomaru she didn't have her menstrual cycle like she had hopped she would, so the chance that Kagome is pregnant is high to high for Kagome to be comfortable with however everytime she looked at Sesshomaru and the way he was with Shippo and Rin she knew that she couldn't find a better father of their child.

"Kagome-chan, are you alright?" Sango asked

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking"

"About what..?"

"Sesshomaru and how he would be as a father"

"You really do love him don't you?"

"Huh, I don't know"

"Are you sure because from where I'm at I can see that you love him very much"

"You think…?"

"Yeah I do, but it's not my place to make that choice it's yours. But back to what you said are you thinking of having Sesshomaru heir without mating him?"

"Sango there's something you need to know but, first I'm going to talk to Sesshomaru before I tell you when we bathe tonight I'll tell you"

"Alright"

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru who was walking with the children and placed her hand in his.

"_Oh yeah they love each other I wonder when they'll tell each other"_ Sango thought

Sesshomaru was walking with the children as they walked and played together. Sesshomaru was thinking of how to get Kagome to love him when he felt a small hand in his he looked down to see Kagome smiling up at him.

"Hello Kagome"

"Hello Sesshomaru, I wanted to ask you if it's alright if I tell Sango about…you know" Kagome said placing her hand on her stomach.

"She is like your sister you might as well tell her"

"Thank you, you know Sango believes that I've fallen in love with you"

"Really now, have you?"

"I don't know, I guess you could say that I don't know how it feels to be in love"

"Oh, you know that I'm willing to teach you"

"Sesshomaru I never knew you could be so charming"

"Would you too lovebirds stop your making me sick!"

"Sit boy! Mind your own business"

Miroku watched as Kagome and Inuyasha fought while Sesshomaru stood there silently laughing, Slowing down so he could walk by Sango to only speak with her.

"Lady Sango what are the chances of lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru mating?"

"I think very high houshi-sama Kagome seems to love Sesshomaru, but because of Inuyasha she doesn't wish to know it"

"Perhaps there is a way we can help Lady Kagome?"

"Perhaps but, let's wait and see before we start planning anything"

The group continued on and little ways and finally stopped when Kagome sat Inuyasha the group set up camp. Inuyasha jumped to the nearest tree while Sesshomaru stayed close to Kagome for some reason her scent seemed to be spiking today.

"Sango would you like to take a bath with me?" Kagome asked

"Sure let's go"

The two were just about to leave the camp when an ugly hebi youkai came out hissing something about jewel shards.

"Kagome get away!" Inuyasha yell jumping from the tree.

The hebi youkai lunged forward seeking out Kagome's shards Inuyasha ran to Kagome but, didn't get there in time the youkai reached Kagome just as it was about to take the shard form around her neck it was purified in a flash of dark pink.

Everyone turned to look at Kagome who was looking at something in the forest in shock.

"Kagome what's wrong how'd you purify that youkai?" Inuyasha asked

"Shussou…?" Kagome whispered looking into the forest.

Standing there looking at Kagome smiling was a child he had long silver hair bright gold eyes with flecks of dark blue and baby blue, he was wearing a white kimono trimmed in an almost purifying pink around his waist that held together the kimono was a royal blue and yellow tie. On his face was small dark blue strips one on each check and on his forehead we a baby blue crescent moon with a pink orb. His tail was as black as Kagome hair and it looked just as soft and fluffy as Sesshomaru's.

"Shussou…?" Kagome whispered again

"Mama…" the child whispered as he vanished

"Kagome, who the hell was that?" Inuyasha yelled

"Shut your mouth! Kagome tell me was that him the child from the dreams?" Sesshomaru asked gently

"He's real Sessho he's real I must find him"

"Kagome that wasn't really him" Sesshomaru said

Miroku walked over to where they saw the boy to see if he could find anything on who he was where he went and how he purified the demon.

"I don't see anything that would tell if someone was standing here at all I wonder if what was saw even really here"

"What do you mean houshi-sama?"

"It's like that panther youkai Inuyasha told us about she was able to make mirror images of herself but, those images weren't real"

"But wouldn't he have to be in the same area for it to appear that close?"

"I am unsure, however; that does sound right"

While Sango and Miroku talked this over Kagome was thinking of how much Shussou looked like Sesshomaru with few peaces of her.

"Sessho I think I need a walk"

"Do you want me to come or do you wish to speak with the exterminator?"

"I want you to come please"

"Very well"

Sesshomaru lead Kagome away from the group while they were trying to find the child that saved Kagome, taking her hand into him Sesshomaru found that Kagome was trembling stopping right away he pulled her to him and picked her up bridal style holding her close to his chest hoping to would stop her trembling.

"Kagome it's alright, please stop trembling"

"Sessho tell me you saw him too"

"I did but, right now you need to clam down"

"But Sessho didn't you see him he looked like a mix of both you and me and he had a crescent moon on his forehead"

"I know Kagome I saw"

"But what about what Sango said for someone to make mirror images of themselves they need to be close what if he is what if he's in me Sessho"

"Are you saying that you think you're pregnant and that it's that full youkai pup?"

"Hai"

Sesshomaru gently set Kagome one the ground by a weeping willow tree to only pull her back for a heated kiss.

"Sessho…?" Kagome moaned

"Listen Kagome it you are with my pup worrying over this won't help it at all you must stay clam"

"But what if everyone finds out before we tell them?"

"It won't chance anything we'll still have our pup and you'll still have Sango and Miroku and your family and you'll have me Kagome"

"Oh Sessho"

Kagome launched herself at him she wrapped her arms around him hold him so tight he didn't think he could breath.

"Ka-go-me..." Sesshomaru wised

Kagome started giggling as she held on to him; Sesshomaru looked down at the giggling black head and smirked.

"so you want to play huh Ka-go-me"

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru face to only see a spark of humor in his eyes just before she ad to grip him to stand as he tickled her.

"Sessho (giggle) stop!"

"No"

Kagome thinking how to get away she reached up and scratched him behind the ear when he started the growl contently she ran for it.

Sesshomaru looked stunned for a minute before he realized that his pray took off.

"Kagome that was cheating, get back here!"

"Nope if you want me you need to find me" Kagome shouted out from somewhere.

Sesshomaru let out a playful growl as he took off to find Kagome.

Inuyasha was furious first some child came and killed his kill well to him first it was Sesshomaru courting his shard detector then the child and now Kagome is off in the forest with Sesshomaru and he could be Kami knows what to her and he can't kill him.

Sango and Miroku were still discussing the image of the boy they to had noticed how he looked like Sesshomaru with a few of Kagome mixed in.

"Houshi-sama, do you think that the child could be Kagome's and Lord Sesshomaru's?"

"But how would we have seen it, unless the mating of Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru it more powerful then we thought"

"You two morons are forgetting an important part in that" Inuyasha yelled

"Yeah what's that?"

"The kid was full demon Kagome's human, Sesshomaru's demon their child would be hanyou just like me"

Sango and Miroku sat thinking about that only when one thought of who the child could be did they speak. It wasn't until they heard a scream did they just and ready for battle they just didn't know what kind it would be.

Kagome was running around trees and in circles trying to throw Sesshomaru off her sent she knew that he could catch her at anytime but, he was playing with her letting her run before catching her and tickling her before letting her go once more, however; this time Kagome wasn't expecting the be pounced on by the Taiyoukai and have her mouth revenged by him with his sensual lips, when Kagome moaned into the kiss Sesshomaru growled his pleasure at having caught his prize of course he wasn't expecting his prize to wanna keep playing, so when Kagome used another evil trick to got out of his seductive hold and take off running he had to wait five minutes before going after her because all this casing was giving him a HARD problem.

Kagome was running looking behind and breathing hard she was having way too much fun teasing the highly aroused youkai she was laughing so hard that she didn't see the tree root or the youkai she was running from as she tripped over the root Sesshomaru pounced the second time causing them to roll Kagome screamed because she didn't know who pounced on her.

Standing with weapons ready the three watched as a ball of legs, arms a tail, lots of white and silver rolled into the camp standing only a second in silence before they burst out laughing at the knot that was Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"I win Kagome"

"Get off me" Kagome laughed

"What is going on?" Miroku asked with that well known perverted look.

"Nothing Sessho and I was just having fun"

"Sesshomaru doesn't have fun Kagome" Inuyasha said

"And neither do you"

"Come on what were you really doing?" Sango asked

"Just playing case"

"Kagome do you have any idea what that does to a youkai? It'll be worse now that you're courting!" Inuyasha said

"You worry too much after all nothing happen"

'_Yet Kagome nothing happen yet if you hadn't left the last time something would have'_ Sesshomaru thought

* * *

Lady Ky: I updated yay me now please please I beg of you nominate one of my fics please I'll give a good lemon

Kagome: can't you give that any way?

Lady Ky: yeah but I want to be nominated

Sesshomaru: then do it yourself

Lady Ky: why I already like my work (sometimes others gets deleted I do that like every other chapter) I want to know who else and how much is that to much

Sesshomaru Kagome: yes

Lady Ky: meanies you don't like me see if I let you have a lemon next chapter pouts


	11. chapter eleven

Kagome: hey Ky where's Inuyasha?

Ky: I have no idea

ky sitting on a box marked rabid dog back away

box starts the growl

Kagome: alright well when you see him tell him I'm going to be practicing my lines with Sesshomaru

Ky: picks up nail file sure have fun

1,564 words 6 pages

* * *

Chapter Eleven

That night the set up camp Kagome prepared dinner for everyone and passed it out as she did this she would ignore Inuyasha's questions about the child they saw, Sesshomaru stood by a tree watching in amusement as she ignored him.

After dinner Kagome stood and gathered her bathing supplies' turning to Sango to see that she was ready as well they headed off to the hot spring.

"Keep an eye on the pervert and Inuyasha for me Sessho?"

"Who is going to keep an eye on you?"

"Don't worry Sessho I'll be alright and if something comes to attack I'll call for you"

"Like hell you'll call him what about me huh I'm the one that hasn't to put up with all your "I need to bathe" shit!" Inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha you know that you longer need to protect Kagome it's up to me to do so now" Sesshomaru said calmly.

"And why do you have to protect her?" Inuyasha asked forgetting that Sesshomaru was courting Kagome.

"Are you forgetting little brother I'm courting her, Kagome's protection falls to me and I for one am happy to take it"

As Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fought Sango looked on in surprise as well as Miroku and Shippo.

"Kagome go take your bath I'll handle my half-brother"

"Thank you Sessho"

Kagome headed off to the spring with Sango in tow. At the spring Kagome stripped of the clothing and stepped into the water followed by Sango, sighing at the same time Sango then turned to Kagome with a questioning look.

"Well what did you want to tell me?"

"When you asked me if I was thinking about having Sesshomaru's heir without mating him"

"Yes. What about it?"

"I think that I'm already having his heir"

"What are you say Kagome, have you and Lord Sesshomaru… you know?"

"Um yeah it happened the night of the of the storm"

"But that was only on time you can't be with child only after one time"

"It wasn't only one time Sango it was more like three"

"Three! Kagome, what about Inuyasha? I thought Sesshomaru hated humans. When did they all happen?"

"Please calm down Sango it's not liked we planed it or anything it just kind of happened "

"How can you doing that with a Taiyoukai that hates human and may I add is the half-brother of the man you clam to love!"

"I'm not sure how it happened but, that's not what's bothering me Sango"

"What is?"

"That child we saw today I've seen him before"

"Where? When? Who is he? Why did you save you? Does he work for Naraku?"

"In my dreams Sango I see him almost every night now but, now he's not alone a little girl named Anei is with him we play together and they ask me for their Otou-san I wake up every morning wanting to cry because they aren't real"

"Oh Kagome I had no idea, so this Shusshou is the boy that saved you? How could he if he's not real?"

"I don't know how but, I'm beginning to think that he is real Sango just not born"

Sesshomaru was ignoring Inuyasha quite well and to make sure that the monk wouldn't bother the bathing exterminator and his mate to be Sesshomaru had him tied up next to the fire neko.

Inuyasha was up in his tree sulking he wouldn't get over Kagome and Sesshomaru courting he made him sick to think that if they mated Kagome would be his sister and he didn't want to think what it would be like to have his feelings for his sister.

Shippo and Rin where waiting by the fire for Kagome they wanted her to come play with them to them Jaken wasn't any fun all he would do is yell at them for running around.

Just as the kids let out a sigh Kagome and Sango made their appearance.

"Kagome-chan..! Mama..!"

"What is you two act like I've been gone forever"

"We want to play!"

"I'm sorry you two but, its bed time and with Inuyasha always wanting to find shards you two young ones need more sleep"

"But mama" Shippo whined

"No buts Shippo, Rin go say good night to Sesshomaru"

"Hai Kagome-chan"

Rin ran off the Sesshomaru who was watching Kagome closely he wanted to finish what was started in the woods his youkai was screaming to be with her once more and that case didn't help him either.

"Good night Sesshomaru-sama"

"Good night Rin"

Rin ran back over to Kagome who was trying to put Shippo to bed and climbed into the bag with Shippo. Kagome kissed each on the forehead and stood to only be catch in a pare of strong arms.

"Kagome, could I speak with you privately please?"

"Sure, guys we'll be back don't worry"

Kagome headed off into the forest with Sesshomaru as soon as they came to the clearing where Sesshomaru caught her lips earlier that day Sesshomaru turned and caught her lips once more in another heated kiss.

Kagome moaned into the kiss and pulled Sesshomaru closer to her body Kagome wasn't sure how or why but she knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't let up till they mated this night.

Sesshomaru left Kagome's lips to kiss down her neck where he began to suck on where her neck and shoulder met the place where his youkai wished their mark was, nipping somewhat gently causing Kagome to arch her neck at him moaning deeply.

Growling in pleasure Sesshomaru took it further, faster then Kagome believed Sesshomaru had her nude and the top half of his robs removed, so that her uncovered chest was pressed against his.

Sesshomaru continued to kiss Kagome's neck going down to her breast where he nuzzled the valley between. Giving a gentle nip Sesshomaru moved to the right breast where he teased the nipple with his fangs listening to Kagome breath hitch at the erotic danger he caused her taking the nipple into his mouth Sesshomaru teased it with him tongue before sucking like a new born pup.

"Oh…Kami Sesshomaru please stop teasing"

"You want me Kagome?"

"Yes!" Kagome panted

Growling Sesshomaru laid Kagome on the forest floor where his kissed his way back up to her lips kissing her deeply Sesshomaru thrusted his hard member inside her tight heat causing them both to groan in pleasure.

Kagome's mind was plank all she could do was feel Sesshomaru deep inside her and when he began to move slowly the pleasure was driving her crazy she wanted more she wanted him to go faster she wanted his to lose control she didn't know why but, she did. And given that she didn't want him to have control cause her the throw her head back and scream as she bit down deep right where the neck and shoulder met drawing blood from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome bite him he was so shocked that she would that he lost control he pulled out of her and turned her till she was on her hands and knees then thrusted back in using his youkai speed, what Sesshomaru didn't know was that right when Kagome bite him his eyes began to bleed red, so now as he thrusted deep into Kagome with eyes completely red he felt Kagome hit her peak he bit down the same place she did claming her as his mate once he hit his peak, releasing Kagome's neck Sesshomaru roared to the heavens that he found his mate.

Kagome moaned as she woke feeling someone behind her she rolled over to see Sesshomaru awake and looking at her neck with what she could only call fear in his eyes.

"Sessho, what's wrong?"

"Kagome I am sorry I never meant to without your permission"

"What is it Sesshomaru?"

"I've marked you as my mate Kagome"

Kagome was shocked and happy she didn't realize it before but, she wanted Sesshomaru to mark her as more then a mate to be Kagome was so happy that she launched herself at Sesshomaru that's when she noticed the mark on Sesshomaru's neck.

"Sessho, why do you have a mark on your neck?"

"Because you bit me first"

"Shouldn't that have healed already?"

"normally yes but, I think that it's your mating mark"

"my mating mark?"

"Come we must return to camp before my half-brother comes looking for us"

Kagome and Sesshomaru dressed then walked back to camp Sesshomaru couldn't help be wrap an arm around Kagome's waist holding her close to him that was how Inuyasha saw them as they walked back into camp.

"What the fuck in going on?"

"Inuyasha calm down we've got something to tell you"

"What is it Kagome-sama?"

"Sesshomaru and I have become mates"

"WHAT HOW COULD YOU! YOU'VE GOT SHARDS TO FIND AND NARAKU TO KILL AND YOU GO AND FUCK MY BASTURD HALF-BROTHER!"

"Inuyasha sit boy!"

"Kagome-chan, does that mean you're my Okaa-san too?" Rin said sleepily

"Hai, and Shippo-kun is your brother"

"yay!"

"Kagome you smell different" Inuyasha said as he sulked

"She will little brother I just mated with her"

"Sessho the children" Kagome said blushing

"It's not that jackass, she doesn't smell human anymore"

Sesshomaru sniffed Kagome to only have his eyes widen and look down at Kagome in shock.

"He's right you smell like a youkai"

"How can I smell like a youkai?"

* * *

Ky: there an update so what do you think

Kagome: I bit him..

Sesshomaru: why does Kagome smell like a youkai is it because of mating with me?

Ky: now think about that this wasn't the only time you to you know and just because she bit you and you bit her doesn't mean she'll change and any way if I say now I'll give it away

Kagome Sesshomaru: meanie


	12. Chapter twelve

Kagome: come on ky let Inuyasha out

Ky: aww come on Kagome

snarling comes from the box

Sango: does this mean we can eat all the ramen?

Ky: picks up ramen boxes and a pot

Miroku: let's get to work

Sesshomaru peaks into box quietly

1,375 words 5 pages

* * *

Chapter Twelve

The group continued their walk in search of the jewel shards everyone kept looking at Kagome in concern first she tells them that she's courting Sesshomaru then she gets saved by an unknown youkai that looks like Sesshomaru then she tells the group that she mated Sesshomaru and now she is smelling like a youkai herself. It was Sesshomaru that was the most worried he wouldn't leave her side and was often seen sniffing her.

"Sessho I'm tired" Kagome yawned

"Your so weak wench how can you be tired we just stared to walk!" Inuyasha shouted

"do be warned little brother if you insult my mate once more I will be forced to kill you even if my mate wishes for you to live" Sesshomaru growled

Sango who was walking on the other side of Kagome was looking at Kagome in fear and shock, and before anyone could notice Kagome fell to the ground silent.

"KAGOME!" everyone shouted

Kagome felt like she was falling into nothing but darkness nothing had sound or anything physical that she could hold on to everything was just black.

Kagome wasn't sure how long she was falling when a voice that sounded like more then one voice talking in sync with each other called out to her.

i _"Kagome…wake up Kagome"_

"Whose there? Sessho..?"

_"no Kagome we are not your mate, we are the fates"_

"Fates..?"

_yes I am Sangai I am of the past"_

_I am Touza I am of the present"_

_and I am Shourai I am of the future. We've come to restore what once was taken"_

_to restore the balance that was destroyed"_

_"to correct a mistake from the past"_

The fates spoke one after another finishing each other sentences Kagome still didn't understand what they were saying it only sounded like riddles to her.

"I don't understand restore what the shikon?"

_"no child we can not restore that"_ said Touza

_"we are going to restore your gift that was taken from you"_ Sangai said

"what gift? Why was it taken if it was mine in the first place? What is going on? Sesshomaru help me!"

Sesshomaru had picked up Kagome and was sitting under a tree holding her everyone else was worried and scared for her they didn't know what was happening to her, however; Sesshomaru did he had known what was going to happen since the fates told him he just didn't know when. He didn't think that it would be right after they had mated so that had him a little worried.

"Sango what did you see before Lady Kagome fell?" Miroku asked calmly

"I'm not sure she-her face it was different like it wasn't Kagome anymore"

"What do you mean it wasn't Kagome anymore? What happened to Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted

"Lord Sesshomaru could this have something to do with your mating with Kagome after all she is a miko and you're a Taiyoukai?"

"No this is nothing to do with our mating it's something else what I can not say it is not my choice whom to tell but, Kagome's"

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru in wonder as he sat there and told them that he knew what was happening to their friend but refused to tell them what and why.

Kagome listened to the fates as they told her why and what was taken from her she still didn't understand how this came to be but, she's learned long ago not the question fate of they'll get mad. Which made Kagome laughed because now she knew why the fates themselves were teenage girls they could be just as moody as they want the only thing is they could make your life to a 180 if they want while a normal girl just yells at any male once a month.

_"that is why we must restore it"_

"Yeah I get that you have to fix the past but, that past is even before this one how can you fix that here?"

_"Kagome we needed you to find the one, so you can be complete or else this would kill you"_

"So Sesshomaru is the one?"

_"yes he is the one you needed to find"_

"At least I did something right"

_"now you must remember Kagome once you awake hold on to Sesshomaru it won't be finished until you are a wake"_

"Alright"

Sango was making dinner for everyone while they waited for Kagome a awake Inuyasha was taping his claws on a tree worriedly Miroku sat near Sesshomaru and Kagome in what Sango could only be called a trance. Inuyasha told ok more like threatened Miroku to see if he could find anything wrong with Kagome, Sesshomaru told Inuyasha that it wasn't any of his concern and that Kagome was safe, but Inuyasha didn't listen and had Miroku do it.

Miroku just pulled out of his trance shaking his head as if saying he couldn't do anything when a sound from Kagome caught Inuyasha's dog ears.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha said

"Sessho..?" Kagome moaned

"I'm here my mate" Sesshomaru said pulling her closer

Kagome reached up and touched Sesshomaru face everyone could see a spark come from the touch Kagome and Sesshomaru just ignored it while everyone else was worried over what it could mean.

Inuyasha just opened his mouth to say something when a light almost that looked like the night sky appeared around Kagome and Sesshomaru hiding them from view.

Kagome could only look into Sesshomaru's eyes she saw all the love that he held for her as she did this, images came to her she didn't know where they came from or why she was getting them, but looking into Sesshomaru's eye made her not care.

Sesshomaru was holding her close to him looking at her he could feel the power coming to her, but he could also feel her relax into his arms that made him happy to know that she wasn't in any pain because of this.

As quickly as it started it had ended, Kagome had slipped into a restful sleep in Sesshomaru's lap as he looked upon the three figures before him.

"Shihaisha it as been done please protect her she is the last" Touza said

"For now sister she is the last" Shourai said

"Yes after all she has a mate. We look forward to meeting your children Shihaisha"

"Fates if you could tell me one thing please"

"That would be what Shihaisha?"

"The boy that saved Kagome is he our unborn pup?"

"That child has a great destiny ahead of him one that would shock our Kagome" Shourai said

With that the fates left taking the light with them letting the group see Sesshomaru and Kagome once more.

"Kagome is she alright?" Sango said worried

"Kagome will be fine she's just sleeping"

"What just happened?" Inuyasha said

"That is for Kagome to tell if she chooses to" Sesshomaru said standing

Sesshomaru started to walk away with Kagome when Inuyasha jumped out in front of him growling.

"Where do you think your going with Kagome?"

"Kagome enjoys a nightly bath before turning in since she is sleeping already I thought I'd be kind and bathed her" Sesshomaru stated calmly

"You're not touching Kagome like that!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru

"And why not she is my mate?"

"And who did you have to threaten to kill to get her to mate with you? I know Kagome and she'd never willingly mate with someone like you!"

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha in what looked like thought before jumping over him still holding Kagome them proceeded to the near by hot spring.

Everyone looked at Inuyasha in kind of a daze wondering where he got the idea that Kagome wouldn't mate with Sesshomaru, Sango knew from Kagome herself that she more then willing more then once to mate with him , but was still shocked tat Inuyasha couldn't see the signs that Kagome was in love with Sesshomaru.

High above the group black eyes watched them with intense interest learning their ways and weaknesses as well as their strengths soon a plan began to form behind those eyes.

With cunning and cruelty and a sadistic sense of pleasure this creature was sure that those it wanted to survive will.

* * *

Ky: wow this came out fast I can't wait to see what happens myself

Kagome: a ky you write this

Ky: yeah but my muse is mean

Sango: where'd my Chocolate from Miroku go?

Kagome Ky Shippo: hides chocolate wrappers we don't know ask Inuyasha

Sango walks off to go find Inuyasha


	13. Chapter thirteen

Sesshomaru tries not to laugh

Ky: look everyone Sesshomaru is laughing

Everyone but Inuyasha: oh wow

Sango: what a smile now I know why Kagome likes him so much

Ky: so any ideas where to get rid of this box?

Miroku: can anyone say special delivery for Naraku

howling comes from box as well as curses

1,313words 5 pages

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Naraku watched the group almost all day they weren't anywhere near his castle or fighting a youkai for a jewel shard he was growing restless he wanted the shikon no tama now. A smile appeared on his almost angelic face when he saw the wolf demon that has two shards through Kanna's mirror just as he was going to send Kagura to go after the wolf a figure darkened the doorway.

"Are you Naraku?"

"Who wants to know?"

"All in good time but, first I would like to propose an alliance"

Kagome awake gently in Sesshomaru's arms around sunrise she felt great she didn't have the muscle tension she is used to having from sleeping on the ground after walking all around Japan all day long.

"Kagome my mate, are you well?"

"Sessho, you know what happened right?"

"Of course I knew long before this I was hoping to be able to warren you before it happen, but I couldn't I am sorry"

"That's ok come on I wanna find something to eat"

"I believe the exterminator said that you have food in your pack"

"The food isn't for me Sessho"

"Who else would it be for?"

"Our pup" Kagome said smiling

"Our pup, your pupped"

"Yeah I don't know for how long I'm not even sure how I know I just do"

Sesshomaru could only pull Kagome closer to him and kiss her deeply. Pulling away Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome as she giggled under his kiss.

"Well come that pup will need meat"

"Didn't I just say that?"

Kagome followed Sesshomaru into the forest giggling at the fact she was pregnant she couldn't wait to tell her mother about this.

Inuyasha awoke to find both Sesshomaru and Kagome gone and no food made jumping from his tree he went to wake up everyone else.

"oi' wake up the bastard left with Kagome" Inuyasha said kicking Miroku awake

"Inuyasha don't you think that your over reacting just a little bit?"

"No she's my shard detector; the bastard is just using her for his sick pleasures"

"Well at least now I don't have to worry about what you say about me behind my back but, I'll have to worry about what you'll say when you know I'm there" Kagome said walking into camp

"Where the hell were you wench?"

"With my mate hunting if you don't mind"

"Hunting, you can't hunt your just a human!"

"Wrong again I'm not human and I only ate Sessho hunted for me"

"if you not human what are you?"

"That's for me and my mate to know and you to whine about"

"Mama… you don't smell funny anymore, why not?" Shippo said

"Because that smell that you smelt is my pup"

"Pup..? Kagome you're pregnant..!" Sango yelled

"Yup"

Sesshomaru stepped away from Kagome to let Sango hug her when he did he found Tetsusaiga in his face tip first.

"I won't let you have her she's mine!" Inuyasha growled

"She's not she is my mate and is the mother of my heir!" Sesshomaru snarled

"Once I kill you there won't be an heir I'll kill the pup and take the women for myself"

Kagome watched the two trying to think of a way to stop them she couldn't understand why Inuyasha was acting this way. Them it happen Inuyasha lunched at Sesshomaru with Tetsusaiga Sesshomaru dodged his attempted blows drawing him away from Kagome, so that if he needed to unsheathe his sword she wouldn't get hurt.

That was what he was looking for with only the monk and exterminator there to protect her there was nothing to stand in his way, with a wave of his hand he sent the two humans to the ground and stood in front of Kagome.

"Hello my dear it's nice to see you again"

"What have you done to my friends?"

"Someone like us shouldn't have friends so weak Kagome"

"Like us what do you mean?"

"I'm hurt that you don't remember the one that got your power taken"

"Yokoshima you disgusting prick what are you doing here you were executed for disobediences"

"Yes the funny thing about death is there are ways around it. But that's not why I'm here I'm here to take what is mine!"

"And what is yours?"

"The power that you hold and now they have given me the perfect way to take it this time" Yokoshima said holding up the almost complete shikon.

"You sold your soul to the devil Yokoshima!"

"Oh no see I never had a soul to steal so I used someone else's"

"And whose soul did you steal?"

"If I recall his name was Seiryoku say I do believe your friend should know that name aren't I right Sango"

"You bastard I'll kill you using my father's soul!"

"I don't think so since not only have I used his soul but his body as well" Yokoshima laughed as Sango's father walked out of the forest

"FATHER!" Sango screamed

"Ku ku ku I see what you mean Yokoshima, this will be fun" Naraku said coming out from behind Sango's father.

"Naraku..!" Miroku yelled

"Yokoshima what have you done to Inuyasha?" Kagome demeaned

"my my so worried about the half breed but, not your mate how sad maybe he's not worthy of your worry huh princess?"

Sango, Miroku and Naraku looked at Kagome then Yokoshima looking for an explanation, when none came Sango and Miroku went to Kagome to question her.

"Oops did you not tell your human pets"

"Yokoshima you're going to pay!"

A crash of metal caused everyone to look at the fighting brother's Inuyasha was covered in blood his robs had holds in many places. Sesshomaru looked much better besides for the ruffled fur of his tail and a constant glow of the Tensaiga.

"Kagome run!" Sesshomaru screamed

"I'll be alright Sessho just try and knock Inuyasha out!"

"No I won't risk losing you or our pup!"

"Please Sessho I know what I am doing!"

"Well this is all very nice and loving but, princess we've got unfinished business"

"Sango Miroku run quickly!"

"Kagome we can't leave you"

"Fine!"

Kagome took off into the forest Yokoshima took off after her laughing along the way.

Kagome ran she needed to fight him with her power but she couldn't risk Sango's or Miroku's lives.

"Come princess this is long passed due"

"Fuck you Yokoshima you'll pay for this and everything you've done!"

"my what language for a princess of your rank what would your mother say"

Kagome ignored him she had to get away from her mate and friends with her power she knew that if they got hit they'll die.

Sesshomaru kept dodging Inuyasha's swings Sango and Miroku were fighting against Naraku he's been weakened by the lack of the shikon his power was just a little higher then a low rank youkai but, he still was able to use other youkai to do his dirty work.

Kagome ran about ten miles away from her friends her breath was coming out in short pants she could feel Yokoshima coming fast she braced herself for the fight that that coming. Keeping her senses open to find him before he made his move she forgot that he could also hid him-self from her.

Yokoshima came up behind Kagome wrapped an arm around her waist holding her close.

"Well Princess that was a nice ran and all but, it's time that this game ends"

"Yokoshima you fucking bastard let me go!"

"Mm I think that before I take my power back I'll have a little fun first"

"Over my dead body ass hole…!"

The same light that coved Kagome and Sesshomaru the night before shot out from Kagome and pushed Yokoshima back into a tree, shattering the trunk.

"My you've gotten stronger princess, that's great for me"

"you're. not. Getting. My. Power." Kagome yelled

* * *

Ky: there chapter thirteen

Kagome: so what am i

Ky: I don't know

Sesshomaru: I'll save you

Kagome: awww how sweet

Inuyasha: bastard

Sesshomaru: half-breed


	14. Chapter fourteen

more howls

Ky: hey Sesshomaru would you like this sword?

Sesshomaru looks at Tetsusaiga

Kagome: you can take me as well Sesshomaru

Ky: aww guess I can play with the puppy

Miroku: ruff ruff pant pant

Ky runs screaming from the room

Sango: guess I'll sit on the box for now

1,599 words 6 pages

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Sesshomaru just tossed Inuyasha into a tree he watched as he tried to stand but, ended falling once more seeing that Inuyasha was down Sesshomaru went to help Sango and Miroku with Naraku.

Using his demon speed Sesshomaru had Naraku's head removed to only find out that it was a fake cursing like hell Sesshomaru sniffed to see if you could find Kagome before her and their pup got hurt.

"Damn only a puppet, where's Inuyasha?"

"Unconscious under a tree, any of you see which way Kagome went?"

"You can't smell her?" Sango asked worried

"She hid her scent most likely to keep Naraku from following"

"I didn't know she could do that" Miroku said

"Things have become more difficult for this group to under stand"

"But you do"

"Correct"

Sesshomaru walked away from Miroku and Sango silently telling them to drop the subject. Sesshomaru walked over to the forest hoping to get just a little of Kagome's scent to go help her.

Kagome was breathing hard but, she continued to fight Yokoshima the memories of what happened so extremely long ago flashed in her mind, she had to watch as herself seemingly at the age of five run from a women that was holding her back into a room the she could only call a throne room to only see the man she was fighting suck the same dark blue light from a male sitting on the throne and laugh while doing so.

"Daddy!" the young Kagome screamed

"K-Ka-go-me r-run to M-Mo-th-er" the male on the throne breathed

"Yes princess run to mommy to bad she dead too" Yokoshima laughed

Kagome shook the memories away to finish the fight but, when she looked to where Yokoshima was standing he was gone only leaving his laugh behind.

"Yokoshima get your ass back here!"

"Sorry princess but, I've changed my mind about you. I'm not going to kill you after all , however; I'll still take some of your power I can't have a wife with more power then myself"

"You fucking bastard, your nothing but a coward come out a face me!"

"First thing on my list once you're my wife is to clean up or language it's not good for a queen to use such vulgar words"

"I'll rip your throat out first!"

"you forget I've got the almost complete jewel that was placed within your body your after all your aunt used her last breath to have the miko Midoriko make it on this plane to help you"

"Help me?" Kagome whispered to herself

"Ah yes that's right you don't fully remember let me help. Your aunt was rather gifted she knew many thing's other didn't because of those gifts so, when I got banished because of you she knew that it wasn't going to last. When you found out that I had taken what was mine from you she sent the jewel here to give you back my powers"

Kagome continued to look for Yokoshima as he talked she didn't really want to hear all this because she was going to remember it any way, but she needed to keep him talking to find him.

Sesshomaru was getting restless he still could not find Kagome's scent and it was wearing thin on his patience.

Yokoshima sat with Naraku in his palace watching Kagome look for him through Kanna's mirror Naraku was beside him but entertaining the dead miko with his wondering hands.

"tell me Yokoshima-sama why are you after my reincarnation?" Kikyo asked

"fool she's not your reincarnation if you even think that from one second that you could even compare to her I'll send you back to hell myself and I'll make sure you stay there!"

"hey Yokoshima no need to punish me for the bitches stupidity" Naraku said

Yokoshima ignored them both and turned to watch Kagome. She had finally given up looking for him and was returning to her friends.

Kagome knew he was watching her and it made Kagome even angrier that he was and she didn't know where he was to kill him.

Kagome walked back to camp hopping that they were all right she knew that it wasn't right to leave them with Naraku right there but, she needed to deal with Yokoshima on her own because her power could kill them.

Sesshomaru could smell her coming back and she was unhurt for that he was happy but, for her leaving him with no way to find her he was angry.

Kagome stepped into the camp to only be pulled into a muscled chest of her mate.

"Sesshomaru are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that my love"

"I'm sorry I disobeyed you my mate but, I needed to get him away before he caused me to use my power around my friends and you"

Sango and Miroku watch with a curious gaze they wanted to know what was going on but, didn't want to disturb a nice moment between the mates.

It was the loud mouth and brash hanyou that disturbed them though with his normal vulgar way of doing so.

"What the fuck is going on and why the hell was I knocked out?"

Kagome sighed and looked to Sesshomaru who gave her a look that said it was her choice. Kagome gave Sesshomaru a small nod and turned to her friends and sighed once more before speaking.

"It's time you three know the truth the whole truth. This is going to take some time why don't we sit"

Everyone sat around a slowly growing fire Sango to Kagome's right with Miroku across the fire with Inuyasha on Kagome's left Sesshomaru sat with Kagome on his lap facing the rest.

Once seated Kagome didn't speak instead she looked to Sesshomaru who sat silently until Inuyasha impatience demanded answers.

"Well what is going on?"

"Well little brother the best way to answer that is to start in the beginning"

They waited once more while Sesshomaru whispered something in Kagome's ear while rubbing her stomach in gentle circles.

"This story begins about 29.542 moon cycles ago I-"

"I'm sure that you know that he's saying that it started two years ago in my terms right?"

"Of course Kagome, Please Lord Sesshomaru continue"

"Well as I was saying, I was patrolling my lands when three women approached me at first I merely ignored them, however; that is not what they had in mind they stepped before me once more this time they introduced themselves as Sangai, Touza and Shourai they proceeded to tell me that I had to look after Kagome and protect her from anything"

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku looked at Sesshomaru with awe in their eyes it was Miroku who spoke first.

"Past, Present and future the three fates, Why is it that they've chosen you to protect Kagome? And why protect Kagome at all?"

"I'll continue. I fought with the fates because of not wanting to protect a human it was when I told them that did Shourai gave me a vision of what is to come to pass and why I'm needed"

The group listened to Sesshomaru carefully curious as to what was showed to him and why Kagome needed more protection.

"what I saw that day we something of a miracle the land was in a type a peace that could only seem unnatural to be true, they paths had become hard like rock and there was chariots the look to be made out of a sword some where going slower the a human with a sack of rice on their backs others were going faster then a Taiyoukai in true form it was after looking at those did I see the most wonderful sight sitting in a rocking chair holding a bundle of blankest in his arms was myself holding a baby. It was seeing that sight that made me agree to protect Kagome I followed behind the group watching her closely protecting her from afar. When I did have to protect her I did it unseen not wanting to scare her and raise questions to which I couldn't answer. After only 14.771 moon cycles did I start to try and give distance between the group and myself I felt that I was becoming too curious about Kagome once away my mind became plagued with thoughts of her that caused me to think she was in danger most of the time when I rushed to check I found her fine other times I found her saddened and in tears I told myself that I did it because I wasn't told what I was to protect her from, so I decided to protect her from her own emotions I calmed my aurora till it was a gentle comfort then I stretched out to her and wrapped it around her own to dismiss the sadness"

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru with a look of shock she could remember that time he was talking about that day she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo and he wouldn't let her go home for her Mother's birthday not to mention that he was driving then all day long only letting then take a rest when Kagome sat him, so Kagome was stressed and when she felt that comforting aurora wrap around hers all she wanted to do was cuddle up to it but, it left just as quickly as it came.

"wait that was you?" Kagome asked

"Hai"

"Thank you" Kagome said giving Sesshomaru a gentle kiss.

"What's this have to do with what's going on?" Inuyasha said stupidly

"Patience, little bother"

* * *

Ky: now we getting into a little back story

Kagome: aww come on what am i?

Sesshomaru: my Mate

Kagome: true

Inuyasha: since when?

Kagome & Sesshomaru: um….. six month ago

Inuyasha: WHAT!

Ky: shut up dog- boy….anyway I was going to be nice and tell what Kagome is (my muse told me hehe) but my muse continued on with this so who knows when it'll come hehe

A.N. yes i know this isn't my other story i'm working on it right nowand sorry i didn't get the chapter up monday like i said but i was talking to my boyfriend most of the day and i kind of slacked on it i'm so so so so so sorry i'm trying to update it today.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

more howls

Ky: hey Sesshomaru would you like this sword?

Sesshomaru looks at Tetsusaiga

Kagome: you can take me as well Sesshomaru

Ky: aww guess I can play with the puppy

Miroku: ruff ruff pant pant

Ky runs screaming from the room

Sango: guess I'll sit on the box for now

1,790 words 5 pages

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Sesshomaru had paused in his side of the story for dinner he wanted to go out a hunt some meat from Kagome and himself. Everyone else sat around the fire eating ramen that Kagome had made for them.

Once Sesshomaru got back Kagome and he ate quietly before returning to the other's to finish the story.

"Ok so after you comforted Kagome what happen? Sango asked

"I came to realization that I had developed feelings for Kagome after a long battle with myself. I still continued to protect her from afar for another 14.771 moon cycles till I notice that I not only wanted to protect her from danger but, from the pain she got from Inuyasha on a daily bases that is when I joined the group" Sesshomaru said then looked to Kagome

Kagome took a breath before she began her side of the story. Kagome told them what they did not know on their own and some of what they already did; when she got to the night of the snow storm she had to sit Inuyasha to stop him from going after Sesshomaru. Once Kagome was finished with her story she and Sesshomaru waited for the questions.

"I don't understand what this has to do with Kagome-sama's growing powers"

"I'm not really sure how to answer that see I don't remember everything just yet"

"Remember what?" Inuyasha yelled

At that a bright light came from behind Sesshomaru and Kagome three outlines could be seen walking right to them.

"Perhaps we could help"

Everyone looked at the speaker Sesshomaru was the first to make a sound that seemed to be a cross between a laugh and a cough.

"I am Sangai"

"I am Touza"

"I am Shourai"

"And we are the fates"

"The fates what do you have to do with what has happen to my shard detector?" Inuyasha wined

"Baka hanyou don't you understand we are of the past, present and future we know all that was, is and will ever be, we know all that is, has and will happen to Kagome"

"Please ladies explain the reason for Lady Kagome's increase of powers?"  
"To explain something as big as that would take more time then we can spend"

"Can you tell us what you can" Sango said

"We'll do more then that"

"We'll show you all the truth about Higurashi Kagome"

A bright light emerged from behind the fates the brighter it became the more it covered until the shard hunting group was over come by it. Standing in a plan white room Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo called out for Kagome.

When they heard nothing they began to wonder if it was some kind of trick, and then out of their own shadows came Kagome, Sesshomaru and the three fates.

"Welcome to the all"

"Here you can see, all that is"

"All that was, and that will be"

"What the hell at we doing here?" Inuyasha demanded

"We are here to see that was"

"We are here to see the beginning"

"And the end"

The white room began to change, and images began to forum, the group saw a very young looking Kagome running through a beautiful palace laughing, great gossamer wings trailed behind her as she ran. A bright white light seemed to come right from Kagome.

"Is that Kagome?" Sango whispered

"Yes that is Kagome in her most favorite forum"

"I don't get it, why does Kagome have wings?" Inuyasha said

"Is Kagome some kind of heavenly maiden?" Miroku asked

Kagome only smiled and leaned on Sesshomaru more as the rest listened to the fates, Sesshomaru placed his hand on Kagome's stomach rubbing gentle circles on it.

The group watched as a young Kagome ran into a throne room smiling and laughing as a young boy with silver hair chased her around.

"_You're to slow to catch me Maru"_

"_Am not you just won't let me use my powers!"_

"_I never said you couldn't I just say no cheating"_

The group watched as Kagome laughed at the boys face and ran from him once more; they also saw Kagome's parent's watching the two played, though it was the person beside them that got a reaction from Inuyasha and a stiffing from Sesshomaru.

"Is that who I think it is?" Inuyasha said

"Hai that is lord Inu-no-Taisho"

"His mate should be coming right about now"

The group watched as a beautiful woman walked in from a garden, her long hair trailed behind her like a cape, a blight fluffy tail was wrapped around her waste, and the kimono she wore was a symbol of the elegant demoness she was.

Kagome felt the stiffening of Sesshomaru as she appeared; Kagome placed her hand over his and gave it a gentle squeeze to let him know she was there for him.

"I don't understand, how could all this happen?"

"Inuyasha, you need to watch it will be explained"

Inuyasha turned back to the images to see his father place an arm around the waist of the female inu, Kagome came running up to them smiling and laughing at the young inu boy.

"_Sesshomaru, I see you have your work cut out for you"_

"_Mother Kagome isn't playing fairly!"_ said the younger version of Sesshomaru.

"_That's not true all I said was that Maru-kun couldn't cheat, he's the one that thought that meant he couldn't use his powers"_ the younger Kagome explained

Sesshomaru's mother laughed at the look on Sesshomaru's face when he realized that it was his own choice that he didn't use his powers, Sesshomaru then turned to the younger Kagome and a dangerous smirk causing her to screech and run. Sesshomaru's mother turned to her mate and smiled.

"_Hai I do believe this is a wonderful match mate"_

"_I agree, it's done my oldest shall mate Lady Kagome the heavenly guardian"_

"I don't understand Kagome-chan it a heavenly guardian of what?" Sango asked

"Kagome guards the most important thing to the gods"

"Within Lady Kagome lies the most powerful thing ever"

"I know what that is the shikon no tama!" Inuyasha said

"Iie Inuyasha, that wasn't in me when I was born that went into me after I was re-born, so I can come back and find my mate" Kagome said

"Then what are they talking about what's in you?"

"My heir, I was told by our father after the deal was made that it was very important that I mate with the Lady Kagome and have an heir with her"

"So what the fates are saying is that the most important thing to the gods is your heir, how and why?"

"Kagome is the guardian of heaven Inuyasha she is what the dead see before they are granted entrance, her child will have the power of heaven and combined with Lord Sesshomaru their child will have the power of heaven and of earth"

"It's like the swords Tetusaiga, Tensaiga, and Sou'unga, right": Miroku said

"Something like that, but Kagome has something different, something that passed guardians did not have"

"what is that something do you know?" Sango asked

"Kagome's mother was able to know things, it wasn't a gift that us fates planed on giving her, but she got it. When Kagome was young her mother took her and gave her a warning of the future, but when she did that she also told Kagome about her rebirth therefore Kagome told Sesshomaru"

"so that's why you never bothered with any of the wenches that claimed to be you mate to be" Inuyasha said

Sesshomaru nodded at Inuyasha while bringing Kagome as close as he could to he body.

"i don't understand something if the most important thing to the gods is Kagome's and Lord Sesshomaru's child then what was it that demon Kagome fought took"

"for Kagome and Sesshomaru to have this child Kagome needs all of her powers to live the demon you speak of is the heir to the underworld, but before he could take over he needed to kill the most powerful heavenly being which is Kagome, but he just ended up taking some of her powers and going mad" said Sangai gently

"he killed many heavenly beings along with Kagome's parents in his madness, before Kagome died that time she used what power she had to seal him away until the world might be able to kill him" Touza said quietly

"however that time was until Kagome gave birth, but this Naraku has unsealed by using the shikon since it came from Kagome it could brake to seal" Shourai spoke harshly

The white room began to change once again but this time it was showing the group Naraku standing on top on Mount Fuji chanting holding most of the shikon in the air. As they watch the sky got dark and the water around turned into whorl pools, tree bent towards the mountain. Then above Naraku a huge snake-like thing emerged slowly taking all darkness into it's self. Naraku lowered the jewel and watch with glee as the snake began to take a humanoid forum before him.

The group only could watch as the forum swung out and removed Naraku's head and stole the jewel for Naraku's now lifeless hand, and laugh as Naraku swore and turned to dust before their very eyes. They then saw who the forum made many fake Naraku's and turned those that worked for Naraku into mindless slaves, save for Kohaku who was already a slave.

"so that guy killed Naraku then?" Inuyasha said

"it would appear so, but that doesn't mean your quest is done Yokoshima has the shikon Naraku did"

"all of you are needed to fight Yokoshima not just Kagome for once she starts to show signs of being with child she will not be able to fight"

"why not?" Inuyasha asked

"Lady Kagome with be going through many power boost and not all of them are hers so she won't be able to control the powers"

"now it's time for us to leave you all be safe everyone"

"wait could you do me a favor please?" Kagome asked

"what do you ask of us our Lady?" the fates asked

"tell my mother in the future that I'm with child and safe I have a feeling I won't be going to see her for a while"

"we'll do as you have requested"

when the fates left so did the white room everyone had to blink many time to get used to the normal light after being in the white room for so long. Kagome and Sesshomaru took this time to sneak off for some lone time before they started the journey to find Yokoshima.

* * *

Yes i know this chapter took forever, but I was having computer trouble then writers block on the story then I started a new job then I only get on the computer once a week and i try to type something in at least one fic I'm writing so don't be too mad at me ok. 


	16. Notice on coming chapters

**Dear Readers-**

**Wow guys I can't tell you how much I love getting the reviews and Private Messages about all my stories, I wanted to give you all an update and to say that I'm feeling the fanfiction bug again YAY; however, life has it ways to keep you from what you want. Mine though is nothing but good news, well unless you don't like summer school haha yes that's right I'll be starting my first semester of college in May! but not just that but I'm getting married this month woot woot. Never fear he's a Inuyasha fan :P but he can't have my sesshomaru :P. I know i have some written chapters somewhere I'll find them and upload something for you all before or after I find a bigger and better apt mine is she gross with mold and TINY one room guys and not really a kitchen who can live like that right. Well i'll be floating about FF or other sites for Sesshomaru and Kagome fic who knows i might pull the new idea out of my head sometime.  
**

**Lady Maki**


End file.
